Model
by WhatIsWrongWithYou
Summary: Santana is the owner of a modelling agency in New York. Brittany really needs a job to earn money. Can they keep their relationship professional? See what happens when a father and an ex interfere! Brittana fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

"Shit, It's so cold" I mumbled to myself as I stood up to shut my bedroom window. It's just another normal winter's morning here in New York City, and I am the only person in the apartment building who wakes up at 5 am every morning. That is the only negative part of owning my own model agency, I have to be at work first to make sure everything runs as smoothly as possible. The people that work under me at my agency knows the words "late for work" just doesn't exist in my vocabulary. That's why I have some of the best employees in NY. They respect me and I respect them, even if I don't let it show much. I sigh to myself as I start making my way to the bathroom for a well deserved shower. I take a scolding hot shower to calm my nerves and prepare myself for another hard day at work.

Once I'm finished, I turn off the shower and make my way to the bathroom sink to brush my teeth.."Oww FUCK" I scold myself as n stood up and hit my head against my bathroom cabinet, I just hope that my day turns out way better than it started. I don't have energy for new models who think that they are the new Heidi Klum or Gisele Bundchen.

….

"Excuse me Miss! Miss!" The poor guy had to scream at me to get my attention. I looked up and saw the two most beautiful grey eyes staring at me. "Is this seat taken?" he asked politely. I quickly looked to my left to see that the seat next to me is open, I didn't even realize that it was. When you take the subway for so long, you don't even worry who sits next to you anymore. "No, no, you can sit! Wow you have really nice eyes… " I stopped blubbering when I realised that I was talking too fast and not thinking clearly. "I am really sorry! It's one of my fatal flaws" I said while blushing, but I really hoped that he could not see it against my olive skin tone. "What is?" he smiled at me and I almost melted. He has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. "Me babbling like a smitten teenage girl" I tried not to look too embarrassed as I said it. "Oh that, don't worry about that. It's human to have faults". Oh my gosh, did he just say that? I think I have found my Prince Charming. "So where are you heading?" I asked him in a sexy voice. "I am heading to my girlfriends house to help her…". The rest I didn't even want to hear. He kept talking and I kept nodding my head but I didn't even listen to a word he was saying. I stopped listening once the word "girlfriend" popped out of his trouty mouth. Why is the good guys always taken? My day just keeps getting better and better, I thought to myself sarcastically.

…..

"Liz where is my coffee? Remember I want Decaf!". I always need my coffee when I'm going through the list of new models we will be interviewing this afternoon . I have to throw out the girls who don't stand a chance, those who do and then those I definitely want working for my company. "Liz! Coffee! Now!". Jeez what is taking that woman so long?

"I'm so so sorry Miss Lopez, I was just talking to this girl in the waiting room, she really wants to give in her application and I really…"

"I'm sorry Liz but you have to turn her down, the closing dates for the applications was yesterday. No late entries, remember?"

"Yes Miss Lopez I know that, but you really have to see her before you say no!"

"I can't do that Liz, then everybody is going to want to have special treatment." I turned my eyes back to the bunch of applications in front of me when I heard Liz give me an irritated sigh. I looked at her direction and asked in a unamused tone, "What?"

"Santana! Trust me, as a friend I would not lie to you when I tell you I see so much potential in this girl. And don't give me the "we are not friends look", because I know we are. I'm the only one who can truly put up with your bitchy attitude."

I stared at her in shock for a few seconds, before I gave in. "Fine! Send her in, but if she is not worth my time, you will pay my bar tab for a month!"

"Deal", she said with an arrogant smile

…..

30 Minutes later there was a light knock on my door. As I looked up, my throat went dry as a tall legged beauty with the most piercing eyes stood in front of me.

"Uh Hi miss Lopez, I'm Brittany Pierce, your assistant said that you would see me regarding the applications."

"Wow, I, uh, yeah take a seat. Please." Not only was she extremely beautiful but she was really innocent and had really good manners. I really wanted this girl to work for me, but when I looked her in the eyes I couldn't help but sense a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach…

"How can I help you Miss Pierce?" I couldn't take my eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of me, she was just so mesmerizing.

"I really want a job at your agency but I unfortunately missed the deadlines, I really want a chance to show you that I can do a great job and that I will represent your agency in the best way possible. I really need the money and I don't know any other agency that pay as well as yours, Miss Lopez."

She looked really sad when she mentioned that she needed the money, a part of me wanted to ask why she needed it so urgently but another part of me knew that it would be unprofessional. I really, really wanted to give this girl a chance so I decided that she would be an exception. I would give her a chance even though I don't normally give late comers a chance. "Its fine, Miss Pierce, if you could just follow me. Are you fine with doing a quick walk on the runway for me, so that my assistants and I can see how good you are and how well you can carry yourself out there?"

"Certainly Miss Lopez, thank you so much for the opportunity. You won't regret this." She said with one of the biggest and brightest smiles I have ever seen. Her whole face lit up and it made her eyes shine more beautifully with happiness.

As I walked past Liz's office just outside mine, I couldn't help but see the smug smile she had on her lips. I made a mental note to thank her later, if I can swallow my pride. As we walked through the hallway on our way to the mini runway we have at the back, I couldn't help but smile at Brittany's reaction. She looked like a little girl at a museum, her face full of awe.

I cleared my throat and opened the door to our dressing rooms, I quickly called out for Kurt. Our costume manager, and also one of the best people to go to for fashion advice. "Santana! What a great pleasure to see you here! Oh, who do we have here?"

"This is Brittany Pierce, Miss Pierce this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt please let her put on one of our most beautiful Dior One-piece swimsuits and do something to her hair please and also call Emily so that she can put some make up on Miss Pierce. I will be waiting at the runway, when she is ready please bring her so that we can see what she's got."

With that I turned around and gave her a wink and made my way to the door, just when I was about to turn the knob, I heard her calling my name. Just as I turned around I felt her lips press softly against my cheek. "Thank you so much Miss Lopez, you won't regret this."

I felt my face starting to burn and quickly made my way out of the room and to the runway…

…

Once I was seated at the edge of the walkway, one of my assistants Quinn Fabray came to join me. "So is this girl really as worth it as Liz claims her to be?" I looked at her with a sly smile "oh, you'll see…"

Just then Kurt made his way over to us and loudly pronounced, "Ladies, I present to you Brittany Susan Pierce!"

Just then Brittany made her way down the runway and I was in awe. She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, the way she walked down the runway was just amazing. Quinn nudged me and whispered, "she is so beautiful, San." I couldn't take my eyes of the angel on the runway and just murmured to myself, "So, so, beautiful"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hey Guys

I'm new at this writing thing but thank you to those who reviewed and those who put this story on alert, or favorite etc. I will try to update as regular as possible but i cant promise anything. As for my chapters they wont be very long :) but if anything is wrong or you have suggestions please feel free to comment.

***Also I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

"Rach, babe I got it! I GOT IT!"

"Aww Britt, that's excellent! I'm so happy for you! I have a great idea, let's go celebrate! It's Friday and I'm off tomorrow and I don't know of any better way to spend my Friday night other than with my best friend. Plus you could totally meet a hot girl, maybe tonight will be the night?"

"Yesssss! Gossip?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in an hour. And Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations, you deserve it. Every bit of happiness that is gonna come your way."

"Thanks Rach. See you in an hour." Brittany ended the call and jumped on her bed, she had one of the biggest smiles on her face. She could not believe her luck and the fact that Santana Lopez actually thought that she was talented enough to work for her. She really needed the money and was very grateful that the Latina gave her a chance to prove herself.

She also couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful Latina and the way her lips tingled after she kissed her on the cheek, she wouldn't mind doing it again. But she also didn't want to make the Latina uneasy, as far as she knew Santana was straight.

With a sigh she lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for an evening full of dancing.

….

**Santana POV**

There was something about Brittany that Santana found very mesmerizing, was it the way she moved, the way she looked, her innocence, her good-natured personality? Santana was brought out of her thoughts when her phone began ringing next to her. She smirked when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello this is Snixxx, The hottest bitch in all New York City."

"Oh, HAHA, you are SO funny Lopez!"

"What do you want Lucy? Or do you rather prefer Fabgay?"

"Just because you haven't come to terms with your sexuality yet, doesn't mean that you have to insult me about mine... Anyway I feel like dancing, so get your ass to our usual place. You have ten minutes."

"Oh please Q, I'm as straight as a ruler! So don't give me that sexuality shit. I'll meet you there. Give me 20 minutes; I just have to lock up the office."

"The way you looked at the Pierce girl today definitely didn't scream straight. See you lez-pez…"

Before Santana could answer the phone line went dead, "bitch", Santana muttered to herself. She went to the full length mirror in her office and checked her outfit and make-up. "Still looking as hot as hell, Lopez" she said to herself and reapplied her lip gloss.

She grabbed her hand bag from where it was on her office table and made her way to the club.

….

As Santana made her way to the club, she winked at the bouncer and he let her in right away. Really glad that she got to skip the long line of people waiting to get in, she scanned the crowd and spotted Quinn near the bar. She made her way over to Quinn and wasn't oblivious to the stares she received from the people in the club. 'Yep, still got it' she thought to herself as she took the empty seat next to Quinn.

"Hey Q. So have you spotted any talent we can recruit yet?"

Quinn gave Santana a look that had 'you've got to be shitting me' written all over it. "No I haven't even thought about that and neither should you. It's Friday night and we had a long, exhausting week at work. So just relax and dance a little, okay?"

Santana looked at Quinn and could see nothing but love in the other woman's eyes, they have been friends for more than five years and Santana trusted Quinn more than anything. Even though they got into fights a lot, it never lasted long and it was never serious. They had a unique friendship and it worked for the both of them.

"Fine Q, but this time I get to choose the guys I dance with, the last one you set me up with kept grabbing at my ass and he could be so lucky that Liz pulled me away before I could go all Lima Heights on his scrawny ass."

"I have to admit that was rather funny, but I promise, you can dance with whoever you want to and I won't interfere."

Quinn scanned the crowd and a huge grin appeared on her face.

Santana looked at Quinn and smiled. "Does Quinn Fabray have her first target? Poor woman, if I were her I would run as fast as I can." Santana was silenced by a fist colliding with her arm. "Yes I do have my eye set on someone and I think she looks really cute, I just hope she bats for my team." Quinn said and pointed to a brunette heading to the middle of the dance floor. Santana looked at the small girl and chuckled to herself, "The dwarf? I bet that on your first date she'll take you to meet her 6 brothers and Snow White." Santana turned back to the bar and took a sip of her Martini.

"You know what San? That wasn't even funny, and people can see that you never watched Disney movies as a child, because none of Snow white's dwarfs were female. Now if you'll excuse… whoa wait San," Quinn nudged Santana with her elbow, "isn't that, what's her name?" Santana looked at the girl next to her with a confused expression on her face. Quinn looked at Santana and pointed at a tall blond in the middle of the dance floor, with moves that could put any pop star to shame. "Brittany?" Santana whispered. "Yeah Brittany! I wonder what she's doing here. But I'm gonna go and dance San, I suggest you do the same." Quinn said while waggling her eyebrows.

Santana didn't even pay attention to a word Quinn was saying and didn't even notice when her friend turned and left her alone at the bar. Santana knew that she was being unprofessional and that Brittany was working for her, but she couldn't help herself. She stared at Brittany from across the room and was hypnotised by the way the tall blond moved her body.

As if feeling eyes on her, Brittany tilted her head towards the bar. Blue met brown and Santana felt as if she was going to have a stroke if her heart rate didn't slow down in the next few seconds. A sly, sexy smile crept on Brittany's perfect lips and with her index finger she motioned for Santana to come over towards her.

It was as if Santana had no power over her body and before she knew it she was standing in front of Brittany. "Hey", the blond whispered out of breath as her body still moved to the beat of the music. "Do you want to dance?",Brittany asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. Santana couldn't say no, if she did there would be awkward tension at work the next Monday.

Santana nodded her head and Brittany's hands instantly found their way to Santana's hips. They swayed to the music and Santana was glad that the beat of the song wasn't too fast. Just then as if reading her thoughts the DJ decided to be spiteful and started playing a song where the beat was way too fast for Santana's liking. Brittany didn't mind though and quickly adjusted her moves to the fast beat of the new song.

She sensed Santana's discomfort and softly whispered in her ear, "Its okay San, just close your eyes and let the rhythm move you, I won't let you go." Brittany's breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine and she quickly nodded. She didn't even care about the nickname Brittany used. Brittany spun Santana around and grinded with her front against Santana's back, Santana's breath hitched at the contact and she could feel Brittany's breath on her bare shoulders. She loved every second of it and that made her panic because she didn't know why.

Brittany took Santana's hands and hooked it around her neck, she danced closer to the tiny brunette in front of her and couldn't help but love the closeness between them. Just then Santana turned around and their bodies moulded into each other as they kept on dancing to the beat of the music. Blue eyes stared into beautiful brown and both were so hypnotised by each other. Unconsciously Brittany began to lean forward and Santana could feel Brittany's breath on her lips. It was sweet and intoxicating, for some reason Santana wanted to taste Brittany, Santana started to lean forward, breath mixing and it was as hot as hell.

Just when their lips were millimetres apart Santana's phone started ringing. Santana snapped out of the daze that Brittany had her in and realized what she was about to do, what she almost did. She quickly looked at her phone and mentally thanks the person who was calling her. She quietly mumbled a 'sorry' towards Brittany and made her way off the dance floor and out of the club, leaving a confused and disappointed Brittany behind.

Santana quickly answered the phone with a sigh of relieve and hailed a cab. She was glad that one cab stopped almost immediately, she told Quinn that she was going home and would see her Monday at work. While in the cab Santana couldn't help but think of the almost kiss and the smell of Brittany invading her senses. She didn't knew what to do, she had never been this attracted to anyone. And she had never been this attracted to a girl. But it couldn't happen because Brittany worked for her and a working relationship was all it could ever be…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I really appreciate it :) sorry for any mistakes i made regarding NYC, i'm actually not from america :) hope you enjoy the chapters.**

***I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>A week has passed and Santana had tried her best to ignore Brittany but when a job opportunity came in for the blond she couldn't ignore her much longer. She remembered that the blond said something about needing the money and she really wanted Brittany to succeed. She dialled the number to Liz's office and the woman on the other line knew it was best to not let it ring for too long.<p>

"Hello Miss Lopez, what can I do for you?"

"Liz, could you please call Miss Pierce and tell her to be in my office at 10'o clock?"

"Will do Miss Lopez, but Miss Pierce is already at the agency…"

"How? She hasn't even received a job offer yet?"

"I know Miss, but she said something about needing the extra training and also wanted some fashion tips from Kurt." Liz saw how close Brittany and Kurt had gotten but didn't want to say anything to her boss.

"Okay well send her in right away then, thank you Liz."

"Will do Miss Lopez." Liz ended the call and went to find Brittany

* * *

><p>10 Minutes later there was a knock at Santana's door and she already knew that it was Brittany. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, she opened it and motioned for Brittany to enter and take a seat.<p>

"Miss Pierce, the famous fashion photographer Sebastian Smythe is looking for a new fresh faced model and he has asked specifically for you. Even though I don't like him very much, I think that this will be an amazing opportunity for you. It will be great publicity for you and I know that after this shoot, our phones will be ringing off the hook for you." Santana tried to act as professional as possible but found it hard to maintain eye contact with the blond beauty in front of her.

"Thanks Miss Lopez but you can really call me Brittany, after last Friday night I think it would be okay if we are on first name basis…" Brittany gave Santana a big genuine smile and Santana almost melted.

"Brittany about that…" Santana felt weak and like a coward, she couldn't even look Brittany in the eye.

"What? Santana did I do something wrong? You have been ignoring me for a week now. It felt so right, I just don't know how could that have been wrong? I've never danced like that with anybody in my life and you can't deny that we have awesome chemistry." Santana knew that Brittany was right but she couldn't allow it.

"Brittany…" Santana sighed and finally made eye contact with Brittany. She tried her best to keep the eye contact. "We can't do this, I can't have something with one of my models, that is unprofessional in so many ways and I'm not even gay… Yeah the way we danced together was amazing but I'm sorry, nothing can happen between us." Santana looked at Brittany and felt her heart ache as she saw the sad expression on Brittany's face, it quickly turned into hope and Santana knew that something was coming. "Can we at least be friends? Please give me a chance to show you that I can be an awesome friend, I just want the chance to get to know you." Brittany had the biggest smile on her face and Santana couldn't help but smile in return. "Yeah totally! I don't see any wrong with that." Brittany jumped up from her seat and ran around the table, crushing Santana with a big hug.

When she pulled away both of them were giggling like idiots, there was something about Brittany that made Santana feel at ease and made her smile in a way that only the blond could. Brittany's goofy grin turned into a shy smile and Santana eyed her suspicious. "So since you agreed that we can be friends I would like to take you somewhere, if that is okay with you? How about tomorrow, since it's Saturday and I have nothing to do, but only if you have nothing to do. Oh my gosh you totally have something else to do, I'm sorry, I should have aske-" Brittany was quickly cut off by Santana who found the blondes rambling adorable. "Britt I would love to, besides I don't have anything to do." Santana said and winked at the blond. Brittany felt herself blushing at the nickname Santana used and Santana giggled when she saw it.

"Okay San I'll see you tomorrow." Brittany said while holding her phone out to Santana, when Santana looked at the phone with a confused expression, she quickly told her she needed her number so that she can text her the details. Santana quickly typed in her number and with a smile handed Brittany her phone back.

Brittany beamed once she saw the Latinas number on her phone and skipped out of Santana's office. Santana laughed at the blond's child-like behaviour and returned to her work.

* * *

><p>That night Santana lied on her bed staring at the ceiling, she was waiting for a text from Brittany. She didn't know why she was being so anxious. She jumped a little when her phone started vibrating on her bedside table, to her disappointment it wasn't the blond she had been thinking about just a few seconds earlier. "Hey Q! How are you?" Santana said not even trying to sound interested. "I'm freaking out! San you have to help me!" Santana immediately sat up and began to panic. "Okay whoa Quinn, what's going on? Calm down and tell me what happened?" "I don't know what to wear, I have my second date with Rachel tonight and I'm meeting her best friend on Sunday, what if her friend doesn't like me or if I say or do something stupid?" Santana lied back down on her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose.<p>

"What the FUCK Quinn!" Santana yelled into the phone "I thought you were robbed or raped or something very bad, don't scare me like that you psycho bitch! And who is Rachel? Oh wait it's the midget isn't it?"

"Yes her name is Rachel and she is so awesome San! I really don't want to mess this one up."

"Okay Q, on what type of date are you going?"

"We're going to the movies and then a dinner afterwards. It's nothing special but I want to look as hot as hell."

"Okay, mmmm, just wear that white blouse I gave you, which looks totally awesome on you and a black skinny. You'll look hot and shell be drooling on you in no time."

"Ooooh that can totally work! Thanks San! But I have to go, she's picking me up in an hour."

"Wait Q, before you go… Do you think that it's weird if I spend time with one of our models outside of work?"

"No not at all, is it a certain blue eyed blond? Yeah don't act surprised, I saw how you danced with each other at the club the other night. She's totally into you."

"But I'm not g-"

"Yeah, yeah S, I know you're not gay, but there is nothing wrong with just being friends. Don't break your head over something so small, just let it happen. Okay but I really have to go now, bye San."

Quinn ended the call before Santana could answer, it was something Quinn really enjoyed doing. Just when she was about to put her phone down it buzzed in her hand, she smiled when she saw it was a text from Brittany.

**Hey San! Put on some casual clothes for tomorrow, we aren't**

** doing anything fancy, just fun ;) Don't worry abou**

**t texting me your address, already got it from Kurt. Pick you**

** up at 10 am tomorrow, sleep well - Britt**

**P.S please don't fire him San because that would be really mean**

Santana giggled at Brittany's text and drifted of in a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to let me know!**

**And to all the positive feedback, Baie Dankie! (thank you in afrikaans :) )**

***I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Santana's phone alarm went off at 8 am and with a moan she tried to hit the snooze button. When she finally sat up a little she remembered why her alarm was set so early on a Saturday morning. She started to feel a little nervous and then scolded herself because Santana Lopez doesn't get nervous about anything, especially not a day out with a friend. Santana lifted herself off her bed and went to take a shower.<p>

An hour and a half later Santana stood in her kitchen and sipped on a cup of coffee. She looked hot and she knew it. She had straightened her hair and put on some light makeup. She threw on a black skinny jean, a white tank top and her black leather jacket. She topped it all off with aviator sunglasses. She felt confident and knew that it was going to be a good day.

She was shaken out of her thought when her doorbell rings, glancing at her wall clock she saw that Brittany was 15 minutes early. She went to open the door and found blue eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry I'm a little bit early but wow San you look really hot. Are you ready to go though?"

"Yeah Britt, let me just go and grab my phone." With that Santana quickly took off in the kitchens direction and it gave Brittany some time to admire the Latinas house. It was very modern but still homey, the walls were decorated with the most beautiful art and the best technology was around the house. It made Brittany excited to see the rest of the house. Just then the Latina returned from the kitchen and Brittany couldn't help but smile when she saw the Latina heading her way.

Santana couldn't help but smile at what Brittany was wearing, she had a pair of short shorts on that showed off her toned long legs and a t-shirt with a huge red heart on it. It was totally Brittany and Santana loved it. "Ready to go?" Brittany asked for the second time and Santana nodded.

Santana was surprised when she felt Brittany's hands over her eyes but did not try to pull them off. "Please don't freak San, I don't know if you're gonna like it but if you don't we can totally hire a cab." Santana started to feel a little bit nervous but when Brittany took her hands away Santana stood there in complete shock mixed with excitement. "Whoa Britt that's yours? You know how to drive a bike! I totally didn't know you were such a bad ass! Screw the cab, I want a ride on that thing!" Brittany giggled and took Santana's hand. She led Santana to her 2008 Ducati Desmosedici RR and gave her a black helmet.

Brittany helped Santana put the helmet on without giving her helmet hair. Once the helmet was safely on Santana's head, Brittany went to sit on her the bike and Santana could help but stare at Brittany's long legs as her muscles flex while she straddled the bike. She was brought out of her thoughts when Brittany's fingers tapped the seat behind her, signaling for Santana to get on. Once Santana was on Brittany took her helmet and put it on. She reached back and took Santana's hands in hers and pulled her a little closer to her, once Santana was close enough Brittany rested Santana's hands on her stomach and told her to hold on. Brittany started the bike and took off, once they started to wind through the traffic, Santana clung tighter onto Brittany and she felt save with the blond girl in her arms.

…..

Once they stopped at Central Park, Santana couldn't hide her huge grin as they climbed off the motorcycle. "Oh my Gosh Britt! That was fucking awesome! Where did you even learn how to ride that thing?"Santana said while pointing a shaking finger at the black and red bike, coming down from her high. Brittany chuckled as she helped Santana take the helmet off and ran her fingers through the darker girls hair, "well when I was younger, I did motocross for six years, I just always loved the feeling of the wind on my skin and through my hair, I feel so free as if I don't have any problems. Plus the adrenaline rush I get when I go over the speed limit on the freeway is AWESOME!"

"Yeah I'm not gonna argue with you on that one, that was really cool. Thanks Britt."

"Believe me it's my pleasure, now you have to follow me. I have a surprise for you…" Brittany said while winking at Santana. "Okay…" Santana said, the big grin never leaving her face.

She followed Brittany through the park until they stood in front of a duck pond. There was a picnic blanket set out and a picnic basket in the middle. A boy around the age of 15 sprang up from the blanket once he saw Brittany and walked over to him with a smile on his face. "Thank you very much for keeping an eye on everything" she said while taking $20 bill out and handing it to the boy. He said a quick thanks and ran the other way. Brittany turned to Santana's direction and couldn't help but blush a little. "I came here just before I had to pick you up and I found the boy wandering around here and asked him if he wanted to make a quick buck. I wanted everything to be ready once we got here."

"I think it looks perfect Britt, you really didn't need to go through all that trouble and I will totally pay you that $20 back" Santana said with a smile

"Really San? You think it's perfect? This is my favorite place to come and think. I love feeding the ducks in the pond, they are my favorite animal and I just find them really cute."

"Aw Britt, you're adorable when you get all nervous." The words were out before Santana could stop them but she loved the way it made Brittany blush. She had really warmed up to Brittany and suddenly the idea of being in a relationship with Brittany didn't seem like a bad idea anymore.

Brittany lightly took Santana by the elbow and led her to the picnic blanket. She told the Latina to sit and then went to sit on the other side of the picnic basket. She shuffled towards the basket on her knees and mentioned for the Latina to do the same. Once both of them were in front of the basket Brittany took off the lid and both of them peeked to see what's inside. "I didn't know exactly what to get San, so I got a little bit off everything, and a lot of sweets, because you know, their my favorite" Brittany said with a smile.

She pointed to all of the snacks, "I got us some Cola, Grape soda and some lemon juice to drink. Some sour worms, no sour patch kids because someone once told me that they were gummy bears that turned to drugs, and my mom always told me that drugs are very, very bad for you." Santana giggled at that and waited for the blond to continue. "Then we have some homemade chocolate chip cookies that my awesome best friend and roomate made, some sandwiches and some croissants. Oh and you can't eat that" she said while pointing at a half loaf of bread, "that is for the duckies."

Santana smiled warmly at the blond and told her that some orange juice and a cookie would be fine. They sat and ate in comfortable silence for a while until Brittany brought up the first question. "So where are you from San?" Brittany asked with eyes full of curiosity. "Actually I am a born and raised New Yorker. I have been here all my life and I just love New York, I couldn't ask for a better city to live in. How about you?" She asked while taking a sip of her lemon juice. Brittany took a bite out of her cookie and smiled, "I'm actually from Ohio, I grew up in a small town called Lima and moved here with my best friend when she came to New York to pursue a career on Broadway. I wanted to study dance at Julliard, but it didn't work out as I hoped. I still dance a lot in my free time though, it's just a passion that will never fade away."

Santana sat with her legs crossed and listened to every word Brittany was saying. "You're a dancer? I should have known, those moves you pulled off the other night were fantastic and your body… I just know that you are really good if I look at your body. Why didn't your plans work out? If I may ask?"

Brittany looked sad for a moment then looked up and gave a small smile to the Latina. "Let's just say my family wasn't very thrilled to hear that one of their daughters is a lesbian. And they didn't want to fund for me anymore. I'm not ashamed of who I am, and I won't change for anybody but I miss them so much and I hope that they can accept me one day. But luckily I have friends who love me and I'm hoping to make a new one today…" she said while winking at Santana.

Santana gave Brittany a warm smile, grabbed the loaf of bread and began feeding the ducks in the pond. Brittany joined her seconds after and was surprised when the Latina pulled her in for a warm friendly hug. Before pulling away Santana whispered in her ear, "I think you are so awesome Brit-Brit. Please don't change for anybody. And also thank you. Thank you so much for giving me such a lovely day to remember." As they pulled away Brittany placed a loving peck on Santana's cheek and whispered a 'your welcome'.

Santana tried to hide her blush by looking the other way. She couldn't believe she turned into such a sap for a girl. They spend their time next to the water, getting to know each other and returned to the blanket once the loaf of bread was finished. Once they were on the blanket again, Santana nibbled nervously on a cookie. Brittany immediately saw that something was up and asked what's wrong. "Can I ask you a question?" Santana said looking into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah, of course San, what's up?" Santana looked nervous but decided to just go ahead. "You said something about needing the money? That's why you wanted the job so badly. Why don't you just sell your bike? And for what do you need the money so urgently?"

"That's actually two questions. I know it sounds really stupid but I don't want to sell my bike because it's the last gift I received from my family, I remembered the look on their faces when they bought it for me, as if they loved me so much. I don't want to sell that memory, plus it's really nice to drive through traffic. And the reason I need the money is my cat has been diagnosed with liver cancer, I need to put a deposit down that is almost $2000, and then I have to pay for the operation and also the treatment after. I love my Lord Tubs very much and I don't want to lose him."

Brittany tried to hold back her tears but one managed to escape, Santana reached forward and brushed it away with her thumb. She smiled warmly at Brittany and started to put all the snacks Brittany bought back into the basket.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, disappointment in her tone of voice

"Don't worry Britt, our day isn't over yet." Santana said with one of the sweetest smiles on her face.

Brittany helped Santana put away everything and folded up the blanket, they walked back to Brittany's motorcycle and Brittany strapped the basket on the back. Santana had to sit closer to the blond on the way back to her house, but she didn't mind. They pulled into Santana's drive way and Santana told Brittany to park her bike in Santana's garage while Santana go and get her car keys. Brittany did what she was told and got off her bike.

Santana walked back out of her house and unlocked her car. "Get in Brit-Brit, we're going to your house. Where do you live?" Brittany got in the car and told the Latina where she lived. On their way to her house Brittany told Santana everything about what the vet told her about Lord Tubbingtons condition and answered every question the Latina threw her way.

Once they pulled in front of Brittany's house, they both got out and went to the front door. "San, exactly what are we doing at my house?" Santana gave Brittany a big grin and patted her back, "Luckily I know this awesome vet that can help us out, he owes me lots of favors and I think now is the time for me to cash in on them. I really can see that you love your cat and I want to help you, so come on Britt, let's go find Lord T."

Brittany couldn't help but think that Santana was an angel in disguise and felt the happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Before they could she unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs to her room. She found Lord T on his usual spot at the corner of her bed. Santana came in her room and petted the cat on his head, "don't worry old man, in a couple of weeks you'll be good as new. I know your mommy will take great care of you, I'll make sure of it." Santana looked over her shoulder at Brittany who was busy putting a blanket in Lord T's travelling cage. Lord Tubbington purred when Santana stroked his head and Brittany knew that her baby already liked the Latina as much as she did.

Once Lord T was safely in the carry cage, they went to Santana's car and made their way to the vet Santana knew. The whole way to the vet Brittany whispered words of encouragement and love to lord T. Santana sat in the drivers seat and often stroke Brittany's shoulder.

They stopped a small but cozy clinic for animals and Santana leaned over to Brittany's side, she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her that everything is going to be fine. Santana unbuckled her safety belt and entered the building with Brittany close on her heels. "Hi Emma! Is Will in?" Santana greeted the red haired woman behind the counter, the woman quickly stood up and gave Santana a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you dear, yes he is actually. I'll go call him for you quickly." The red haired woman made her way to the back of the clinic and Santana turned around to give a quick smile end wink in Brittany's direction.

She turned around when she heard the door opened and saw will appear. "Will! It's so good to see you!" Santana ran and gave will a big hug which he quickly returned. Santana wasn't really emotionally attached to anybody but there were a few exceptions, she knew Will and Emma since she was little.

Santana turned around and motioned for Brittany to come closer, once Brittany was close enough she introduced them and told will the story of Lord T. "Will this is my friend Brittany, her dear cat has liver cancer and she doesn't have the money to help him and he doesn't look very good, please can you help? I will pay all the expenses. Please just help him." Will bent down and looked at Lord T. "Whoa, you're right Santana, he doesn't look good at all. I just want you to know that this is gonna cost you. I can lessen some of the costs but I'm afraid I can't do it for free."

Will motioned for Emma to take the cat to the cages at the back and prep him for emergency surgery first thing in the morning. Emma took the cage from Brittany and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much Will, I'm really glad you could help. Please call if you have any information for us." She gave Will a quick hug goodbye and they made their way to the car. Before Santana could get in she felt someone hugging her and lifting her off the ground. "Thank you so much San, I'll repay every cent, thank you, thank you, thank you." "Bri- Can't Breath, Can-" Brittany quickly put Santana down and smoothed her hair out where it had gotten a little bit out of place.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that he is going to get the help he needs. You're my hero." Santana blushed when Brittany called her, her hero but quickly shoved it off. "Don't worry Britt, Don't worry about anything, that's one of the perks of owning your own business, if it does well you don't really have to worry about money" she said while winking at Brittany. Brittany leant forward and opened Santana's door for her before running to climb into the passenger seat.

…

The ride home was pleasant and Brittany was so happy that it rubbed off on Santana. She was glad that she could help her friend in need and she grew fonder of the girl by the minute. Once they arrived at Santana's home they flopped down in front of the TV and started watching reruns of Jersey Shore. After an hour of watching people swearing and screaming at each other, Santana went to make them some coffee. She was busy putting the sugar in the cups when she felt someone tugging off her jacket, painfully slow. She tensed at first but later she realized that it was Brittany. Her jacket slid off her arms and Brittany threw it on the kitchen table. She slid her finger tips up and down the Latinas arms, leaving goose bumps in their path. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Brittany took this as a signal to go ahead and took a step forward until the front of her body was pressed against Santana's back. She dipped her head to the side and started kissing Santana's neck, she left small pecks all over Santana's neck. Santana loved the feeling of Brittany's lips on her skin and she wanted more. She quickly turned so that she and Brittany were face to face. Brittany kept her hands on Santana's arms as brown eyes stared into blue. Santana quickly ran her hands up Brittany's arms and cupped her cheeks.

Santana started to inch forward and pulling Brittany closer at the same time, once their lips were almost touching, she saw the look in Brittany's eyes. They were filled full of admiration and happiness. A smile graced Santana's lips as she took the final step. She pulled Brittany towards her until their lips were touching and it sends a bolt of electricity through them both and Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth. Brittany's hands moved and were now resting on Santana's hips. Brittany pressed herself as close as possible to Santana, she wanted this moment to happen from the first time it almost happened at the club.

Brittany took Santana's bottom lip in her mouth and loved the way it felt, Santana's lips were soft and tasted like cherries. They broke apart once both of them needed air. Santana looked up at Brittany with a sexy smile on her lips. Brittany couldn't help herself and crashed their lips together again, tongues fighting for dominance. Brittany grabbed onto Santana's firm ass and lifted her up onto the counter. Her hands found their way under the back of Santana's tank top and she moved her hands up and down Santana's toned back. Santana tugged on the hem of Brittany's shirt and only stopped the kiss to whisper a rough and lustful "Off, OFF!". Brittany smiled at the bossiness of the Latina and quickly took her shirt off. Santana watched the shirt lift off Brittany's body and was in awe of how beautiful Brittany was. She couldn't believe that she told herself to back off Brittany after the night at the club, Brittany was one of the most beautiful women Santana has ever seen. Inside and out. "Wow Britt, you're so beautiful." Santana hopped off the counter and ran her hands over Brittany's toned stomach, she dipped down and kissed the beauty spots on Brittany's stomach before standing up straight again and crashing their lips together.

Brittany lifted Santana off the ground without breaking the kiss and moved up stairs to the Latinas bedroom…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait…**

***I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Brittany made her way upstairs with Santana still in her arms. Santana only broke the kiss to open her bedroom door and Brittany kicked it close once they were inside. Brittany moved over to the bed and laid the Latina softly on her back. Brittany took that moment to take a step back and take in the beautiful scene in front of her. Santana's shiny black hair was spread out across her cushion, her brown eyes sparkling thanks to the moonlight coming through the window and her already pouty lips swollen due to their heavy make out session just a minute ago. Brittany could feel herself falling for Santana and fast! But she didn't mind one bit.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Santana looked at Brittany with curious eyes. Brittany licked her lips and laid her body on top of Santana's, she placed her hands on the side of Santana's face to make sure that she doesn't put all her weight on the tiny body underneath her. "You are just so beautiful, Santana", Brittany said while moving one of her hands fingers over the features of Santana's face.

Santana blushed at Brittany's statement and reconnected their lips in a long, sensual kiss. While kissing Brittany went to straddle Santana and inched her hands slowly up the front of Santana's tank top. Inches away from Santana's breasts Santana became a little anxious, "Wait!" Brittany's eyes went wide and she pulled her hands back from under Santana's shirt. Santana chuckled at the comical look on Brittany's face. "No Britt, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I really like you and I have never felt this way about anyone, especially not about a girl." Brittany looked at Santana and silently encouraged her to continue. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I want to get to know you and I want to take this slow and make it last."

Santana waited for the moment where Brittany would jump off the bed and run as fast as possible but Brittany gave her a sweet, understanding smile. She inched her face closer to Santana's and whispered 'okay' against Santana's lips before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Brittany climbed off of Santana and lay on her back on the other side of Santana's bed, she didn't know what she should do now. "Soooo…. Do you want me to go?", she asked nervously. Santana turned to lie on her side and smiled at Brittany, she reached over and intertwined their fingers. "No, please stay." Santana gave Brittany a shy smile and looked down at their intertwined fingers, loving the way they fit perfectly together. Brittany found this extremely cute and went to snuggle closer to Santana. She brought their intertwined hands to her lips and kissed each of Santana's fingers. This made Santana look up at the blue eyes she found irresistible. Brittany cleared her throat and placed her other hand on Santana's cheek. Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable a nervous Brittany looked, "Santana Lopez, will you do me the great honor and go out on a date with me?" Santana's heart skipped a beat and she had the biggest smile on her face, she leaned down and pecked Brittany on the corner of her mouth, "I would love to, Miss Pierce."

Santana turned around and snuggled her back into Brittany's front. Brittany pulled the girl in her arms closer to her and took in the scent that was Santana. Santana loved the feeling of lying in Brittany's arms, it was definitely something she could get used to. Brittany reached for the extra blanket Santana had on the end of her bed and pulled it over their bodies, she was still in her shorts and bra. Her shirt lay long forgotten on the kitchen floor. That night both of them fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Santana stirred awake as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her senses. It smelled strong, just the way she liked it. Santana's eyes shot open once she realized that the person who occupied her bed the previous night was gone. Feeling panic course through her veins, she shot up and scanned her room for any signs of Brittany. She almost felt frustrated with herself for acting this way, because Santana Lopez NEVER acted like a love-sick puppy, but she couldn't help but feel that Brittany was different. Her eyes landed on a small piece of paper and a white lily lying on the cushion where Brittany's head rested minutes ago. She also spotted a mug of fresh coffee next to her bed that indicated that Britt was there not more than 15 minutes ago. Santana smiled to herself as she picked up the note Brittany left her.<p>

_**S…**_

_**You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you.**_

_**I'm meeting my best friends new love interest today, so **_

_**Wish me luck. I hope I like her. **_

_**Can't wait for our date, I'll text you the details later today.**_

_**You are so beautiful, I really don't know **_

_**How I got so lucky.**_

_**Hope you have a wonderful day, miss you already **_

_**Xo B…**_

_**PS. I picked the flower from your neighbor's garden**_

_**I won't tell if you won't ;)**_

Santana couldn't help the giant smile that spread across her face once she was finished reading Brittany's letter. Santana was happier than she had been in years and it was all thanks to a blue eyed beauty.

* * *

><p>Brittany made her way into the mall, she was supposed to meet Rachel at a coffee shop in 10 minutes. Brittany wasn't familiar with this mall and she couldn't find the shop where she was supposed to go.<p>

"Brittany?" Brittany heard a familiar voice calling her name and smiled once she saw the owner of said voice.

"Oh, hey Quinn. What are you doing here?" Brittany knew it was a stupid question because there were more than a dozen things to do at a mall.

"I'm actually late for my own date, can you believe that?" Quinn gave out a nervous laugh and Brittany saw that Quinn looked flustered and out of breath. Brittany chuckled and gave Quinn a pat on the back. "Don't worry Q, I'm sure whoever it is will forgive you." Quinn blew out a puff of air and sighed, "I really hope so, because I like her a lot."

Brittany couldn't believe her ears, "_**Her?**_" Quinn gave Brittany a weird look "Yeah, Britt I'm gay. Santana never told you?" Brittany blushed and felt like an idiot, of course Quinn could like whoever she wanted, she just never thought that someone as beautiful as Quinn would be openly gay, but come to think of it, so was Rachel. Quinn could see Brittany's inner struggle and decided to help her out, "hey, its fine. Believe me it's not the first time I got that reaction from someone. But I must admit that when Santana first told me you were a lesbian, I couldn't believe it either. So where are you heading?"

Brittany was really glad that Quinn broke the uncomfortable tension and the smile quickly returned to her face, "I'm meeting my friend at beans coffee and cake, but I'm kind of lost." Quinn wrapped her arm around Brittany's and started pulling her in the direction of the food court. "Well you are in luck because that is where I'm meeting the beautiful brunette that I'm dating." Brittany saw a big smile of adoration tug across Quinn's lips and couldn't help but feel happy for her.

* * *

><p>After walking for 5 minutes, Quinn finally stopped in front of the coffee shop. They entered the building and scanned the place to find the person they both were searching for. "There she is!" Quinn and Brittany looked at each other and were shocked that they actually pointed to the same person. Rachel…<p>

At that moment Rachel spotted them and made her way over. "I'm so glad you both could make it." She gave Brittany a quick hug and Quinn a hug and a lingering kiss on the cheek. Quinn couldn't hide her blush and quickly cleared her throat, "Rach, honey. Is this who you wanted me to meet?" Rachel nodded quickly and began to introduce them to each other but was quickly cut off by Brittany. "Rachel I'm really sorry to burst your bubble, but we actually know each other. She works at the modeling agency I work for. She is one of the "big heads"," Brittany said and winked at Quinn's direction. Brittany leaned forward to whisper something in Rachel's ear, "very nice catch Rach, I'm really happy for you."

Rachel smiled at Brittany and took Quinn's hand. She led them to the table and quickly talked about everything, getting to know each other better. Brittany told stories about when they were in high school together to the time when they thought that dating each other would be a good idea. Brittany laughed at the last memory and told Quinn she had nothing to worry about because it was in the past.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Rachel stood up to get more coffee from the counters in front that left Brittany and Quinn alone at the table. Quinn was the first one to break the silence. "So how did it go with Santana yesterday?" Brittany almost choked on the piece of cake that she was chewing, but recovered fast. "She told you?" Quinn just nodded and Brittany sighed a happy sigh. If Santana told someone then things looked good for Brittany. She knew know that this relationship was also important to Santana.<p>

"Look Brittany, I don't want to preach for you but please just be careful. Santana's last relationship ended very shitty and I don't want her to get hurt again. Especially because you're a girl and this is a new experience for her."

Brittany nodded and gave Quinn's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not going to hurt her, and I'm not going to push her into something she doesn't want to do. I'll wait for her Quinn; I'll really wait for her. Santana is special to me and I don't want to lose her. I know it's strange cause we don't know each other for very long but I can see myself holding her in my arms years from now…" Brittany chuckled and pointed her finger at Quinn and then at Rachel where she stood and talked to the lady behind the counter, "and same counts for you. She's my best friend, if you break her heart, I'll break your face." Brittany said while giving Quinn a playful wink. Quinn raised her hands in a surrender type of way and mouthed 'okay,okay' to Brittany.

Rachel joined them minutes later with 3 fresh coffees and started talking about all the wonderful shows currently on Broadway.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on a bench in a small park near her house. She sighed and didn't know what to do. She had spent the whole morning wondering what she should do about her and Brittany. It felt so good and it felt right, it's like she needed some type of reassurance that she was doing the right thing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number that she knew like the back of her hand.<p>

"**Hello?**" The voice on the other end of the line sounded busy.

"Hey mom, can I come over for a while?"

"**Yeah, of course Sugar." **Sugar, Santana has always loved that name ever since she was little and thought that it would be the best name for a cute baby girl.** "You'll have to make it a quick visit though, I have to be at your aunt's house later this afternoon**."

"Thanks mami, I'll see you soon." After saying goodbye Santana called a cab service to come pick her up.

* * *

><p>Santana pushed the door of her parent's house open, for some reason it was never locked. "Mami?" Santana yelled through the big modern house, "In here!" the voice replied and Santana already knew where her mother was. It was after all the place her mother always was. The kitchen.<p>

Santana spotted her mother checking her emails at the island counter and went to give her mother a small peck on the cheeks. "So how are my beautiful daughter, I hope the same as her beautiful mother. Because I am wonderful." Santana's mom singsong to her only child. Santana loved that about her mother, she was always so care free and she was always joking. Santana's father was the serious one and she always knew that she got her temper from his side of the family, but Santana's father was a great father and an even greater husbands but she knew when not to cross any lines with him. That was just how their relationship worked.

Santana sighed and pulled out the stool in front of her mother and fell onto it with a big sigh. Santana's mother immediately knew something was wrong with her daughter. "Spill Santana..." she said in a loving motherly tone. Santana looked over at her mother and could see nothing but love in the older women's eyes.

"Mami… you remember when you told me that you will never judge me no matter what?" Santana's mother gave her a worried look but nodded slowly, "yeah?" Santana looked at her mother while she said the words, "I think I'm falling for one of my models…" Santana's mother looked ecstatic for a moment, "oh honey it's not that bad, you can't help who you fall in love with." Suddenly the older women remembered something, "but wait Santana, your agency only works with female models…"

Santana sighed and didn't have the courage to look her mother in the eyes. "Yeah…" Santana waited for the outburst that was about to come but after a few minutes of silence she became more calm. That is until her mother broke the silence. "Santana…" she looked up at her mother and Santana found it hard to read the look on her face. "Honey come here." Santana's mother opened her arms and Santana fell into them with ease, she didn't think her mother would act this way.

"I'm not mad honey and I can see that it was bothering you, so I want you to know that it's okay and I'm not going to judge you or anything bad," she pulled back and wiped a few of Santana's happy tears off her cheeks. "But honey you have to make sure that this is what you truly want, if she is worth it. Just follow your heart baby. But you will have to tell your father eventually, but like I said before just make sure that this is really what you want." She pulled Santana back in for another hug, "I love you very much Santana. And I know you are still the wonderful woman that you were yesterday, you make us so proud."

Santana couldn't help but grin like an idiot, she had just told her mother that she was in love with a girl and her mother had handled it very well. "Thank you so much, Mami. And I like her like a lot," Santana said while rolling her eyes in a playful manner. "I hope that everything works out Mami, I want you to meet her in the future. I really do think that you will like her. She's beautiful and has the most beautiful blue eyes and long legs and she is so sweet…" Santana's mother chuckled at her daughters rambling. "Wow I would really love to meet this girl that has you so smitten. But honey," she glanced at her watch, "I really have to go now, your aunt will kill me if I come more than a second late." Santana kissed her mother goodbye and called for another cab.

Back in the kitchen Santana's mother couldn't help but smile, after Santana's last break-up she just wanted to see her baby happy. And to her surprise she didn't even care if it was a girl that made Santana that happy. She just had a feeling her husband wouldn't be so happy. But it was Santana's responsibility to tell him.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the cab on her way home with a huge smile gracing her lips. Once she got back home she fell on her bed and let out a satisfied sigh. That had gone well she thought to herself. She stood up and went to get her phone in her handbag. She took out her phone and scrolled all the way to the letter B in her contact list, she quickly found Brittany's name and dialed the blonde's number.<p>

"_**Hello?**_" the voice on the other side sounded happy but curious.

"Hey Britt!" Santana couldn't contain her happiness.

"**San! What a surprise! Did you get my note this morning? And the coffee? I hope it wasn't cold when you woke up?**" Brittany talked so fast that Santana had difficulty keeping up.

"No Britt it was perfect, I actually called to say thank you and to hear how your day was?"

"**It was great! You wouldn't guess who my best friend is in love with? Wait for it… Wait for it… Dam Dam Dam!**."

"Britt are you going to tell me or are you going to make weird noises the whole night?" Santana said with an amused smile on her face.

Brittany laughed and quickly gave in, "**Its Quinn**!"

"What? Your best friend is the dwa- I mean short girl that she met at the club a few weeks ago?"

"**The club where we danced?**"

"Yeah!"

"**Jip it has to be her, she told me that where they met. You don't have a problem, do you San?**" Brittany asked sweetly.

"No Britt, not at all. I just want to see Quinn happy."

"**You should have seen them San, I think they're going to be happy for a very long time.**"

"I'm really glad to hear that Britt, I miss you and I wish I could hold you right now."

"**Oooh speaking of holding, I was wondering…. What are you doing tomorrow night?**"

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"**Great! Keep it open because I am taking you on our date, and you can't say no.**" Santana knew Brittany was pouting on the other side of the phone.

"Okay okay! Your really so adorable Britt, and wipe that pout off your face."

"**Wait! How did you?**" Brittany became quiet on the other side of the line. Finally she whispered, "**Santana are you psychic?**"

Santana had to laugh at Brittany's comment and it made her fall even deeper. "No Britt, I just guessed. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"**See you tomorrow, I'll text you the time and dress code**."

"Ok good, goodnight my blue eyed princess"

Brittany felt herself blush at Santana's statement, she had one she wanted to use since the first time she had laid eyes on the Latina, "**goodnight my Spanish Beauty.**" And with that Brittany switched off her phone.

Santana shut her eyes and prepared herself for sleep, she knew that she was the lucky one for finding someone like Brittany. God definitely laid a hand…

….

**_I'm sorry, I really tried making it longer but yeah that didn't go as planned…_**

**_Thank You SO much for all the reviews and all of the responses that the story got so far_**

**_Questions I want to ask…_**

**_*Who should be the ex that returns into Santana's life and cause a little bit of problems between her and Britt?_**

**_Thanks guys_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this chapter is really short, I just didn't know what to write anymore, but I know where I want to go with this story so thank you for everyone who's being patient with me. **

**gleeeeeeeek89: Yes Brittana is endgame but wait who is Josh? Oh! The rugby dude from the hallway? Yeah didn't like him at all! Hehe I took your advice and it's not going to be Puck. Thank you for the review, it's very much appreciated .**

**Thank you to kiwi2140 for reviewing 3 times and chicavolcom89 for reviewing twice in the duration of this story so far ;)**

**Everybody else who reviewed, alert and favorite this story, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! It all makes me very happy!**

**This chapter is all Brittana**

***I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Brittany was a nervous wreck as she made her way to Santana's apartment building. Even though they have kissed and almost slept together, this would be their first official date. She knew Santana was still coping with this new dating a girl thing so she would try to make it as comfortable as possible for the Latina. She had the most perfect night planned out for the two of them and she wanted the Latina to enjoy it. She even bought the best bunch of white lilies she could find, wrapped together with pink lint. She made her way to the elevator and once inside she looked in the reflecting walls of the elevator. She almost spent the whole day picking her outfit and made sure it was perfect, she curled her hair and made sure not to wear too high heels because she was already a few inches taller than Santana. The door of the elevator opened on Santana's floor. Brittany walked towards Santana's door and knocked.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana heard the knock coming from the front of her apartment, and basically sprinted her way to her door. She tried to catch her breath before opening it.<p>

When she opened the door the sight before her took her breath away, she thought that an angel was at her door step waiting to take her to heaven. Brittany looked just as amazed as she stared at Santana, a sparkle present in her eyes.

Brittany was the first one to break the silence and handed the roses to Santana. "Wow San, you look really gorgeous." They both blushed at the same time and Brittany extended her arm for the Latina, when they were ready to go. Brittany was a true 'gentlemen' when they made their way down to the cab waiting for them.

"No motorcycle tonight?" Santana pouted and Brittany just giggled as she held the cab door open for Santana. Brittany quickly shut the door after giving Santana a chaste kiss on her lips. She made her way to the other side of the cab and quickly got in. "No, San, no motorcycle tonight, you look too beautiful and I wouldn't want the helmet to mess up your hair." Santana just blushed and took Brittany's hand in hers. Brittany placed a sweet, lingering kiss on the back of Santana's hand as they made their way to the restaurant in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana made their way in the fancy restaurant hand in hand. Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss on the cheek and stepped forward towards the Maitre D, "Reservation under the name Pierce." The Maitre D gave the blond a huge smile after looking Santana up and down. The Latina just gave the man a disgusted look in return. "Of course Miss, your table is waiting."<p>

Brittany and Santana followed the man to their table and Brittany quickly pulled a chair out for Santana to it in. "That was weird," Santana whispered to Brittany after she took her seat, "did you saw the way he looked at me?" Brittany just laughed and took the Latinas hand in hers, she knew exactly why the man looked at Santana that way but she didn't want to give anything away. "He was probably thinking the same as I was." Santana bit her lower lip and looked at Brittany through think eye lashes, "oh yeah? And what was that?" Brittany looked at Santana and then back towards the table, "just that I don't know how I got so lucky to have you by my side, to hold you in my arms and to kiss those beautiful lips. I'm really lucky to have someone like you, San." Santana blushed and leaned across the table to give Brittany a quick sweet kiss on the lips. They both took their seats again and Santana caressed Brittany's cheek with her free hand. Santana kept eye contact with the blond and whispered, "No Britt, I'm the lucky one."

The waiter came with their menus and they discussed to each other what they are going to order. Santana's mouth hanged open after she saw the prices of the dishes and told Santana that its fine and she can order anything she wants.

* * *

><p>They talked and talked for more than two hours about everything and everything. About their past, their dreams, the things they love, the things they don't. Santana loved every moment she spent with Brittany and couldn't help but wish that this would last forever, she could see herself ten years from now still in Brittany's arms. Brittany excused herself telling the Latina that she needs to use the restroom. Santana just nodded and followed Brittany with her eyes all the way to the bathroom. She let out a happy sigh and thought that the night just couldn't get any better. One thing that she didn't see was the way that Brittany pointed with her head towards the table while making eye contact with the Maitre D.<p>

Santana sat at the table totally enjoying this date while sipping on her glass of red wine. "Excuse me, Miss Lopez?" Santana looked at the Maitre D skeptically because she was pretty sure that the reservation was under Brittany's name. "Yes?" "There was a package delivered for you Miss, enjoy the rest of your evening." With that the man rested the small box with an envelope on top of the table and turned to walk back to his post.

Santana looked at the box and read the card that was in the envelope.

**S...**

**Please put it on, trust me**

**B xoxo**

Santana felt her heart skip a beat as she opened the box to reveal a black blindfold with red hearts all over it. She took the blindfold out of the box and quickly wrapped it around her eyes. Not even a minute later there was a voice whispering in her ear, she recognized the voice immediately, Brittany…

"You ready to go Beautiful? Just take my hand and trust me, I won't let you fall." It's already too late for that, Santana thought to herself as she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her waist and pull her up from her chair. Brittany's arms never left her waist as they walked all the way outside. Santana could feel the cold breeze of the wind and instantly froze, "wait Brit! You forgot to pay, you have to pay first!" Santana's eyes made their way to her eyes to pull of the blindfold but Brittany stopped her hands and pulled them to her chest. "San, relax. I know the owner and I've explained everything to him. Besides he owed me a favor. I was the one who introduced him to the man who is now his husband." Brittany brushed her lips against Santana's and Santana could feel Brittany's heart pace quicken. Brittany took Santana's hands away from her chest and placed her hands around her waists. Santana could only hear the sounds of the night. She heard when Brittany hailed a cab, when they stopped at red lights and when they finally stopped at their destination.

Brittany helped Santana quickly out of the car and Santana could hear Brittany talk to the taxi driver. The next moment she could feel Brittany slowly walking forward. Brittany didn't leave her side the whole time and held her safely in her arms. Brittany led Santana all the way to the front door of her house. Santana could hear the rustling of keys and the click of a lock that's being opened. Brittany led Santana to the middle of her living room after locking the door behind her.

"Well here we are San." Santana tried to guess where they were because she wasn't sure if she was allowed to take of the blindfold yet. "Where are we? You're not going to kill me are you?" Brittany laughed and went to stand in front of Santana. "No silly, of course I'm not going to kill you, maybe hold you as a hostage but definitely not going to kill you." She bopped Santana on her nose and leant forward to whisper in Santana's ear. "Open your mouth." Santana did what she was told and Brittany placed a small piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Mmmmm, I love chocolate." Brittany then placed her hands on Santana's cheeks and started kissing her while Santana still had some of the chocolate in her mouth. Brittany glided her tongue across Santana's mouth and was quickly granted access. Brittany swept her tongue over Santana's mouth, exploring every place there was to explore in the Latinas mouth. She let out a soft moan and pulled away. She took the blindfold off of Santana's eyes and licked her lips while staring in the Latinas eyes. "Totally just found my new favorite taste." She gave the Latina a wink and took her hands in hers. Brittany stepped to the side and Santana gasped in the sight in front of her, there were candles lit all over the room. The coffee table was pushed against the wall and there was rose petals lying on the ground in the shape of a heart.

"How did you do this, Brittany? It's so beautiful." Brittany just smiled and rested her chin on the Latinas shoulder while snaking her arms around her waist. "I had some help from a friend, there is actually something really important I want to ask you San. I can't wait any longer."

Brittany's voice was suddenly very serious and Santana turned around to look the blond in the eyes. Brittany took a deep breath and looked around the room as if something there was going to give her the courage she needs. She looked back in the Latinas eyes and a small shy smile made its appearance on her lips. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I really like you San. Like really, really like you. More than I have ever liked anybody else. It's just that when I'm with you I feel complete and I can see myself with you in a few years, o did that just freak you out. That wasn't suppose to be out loud, I just someti-" Brittany's rambling got cut off when full lips brushed against her own. "It's okay Britt-Britt. Just relax, I'm not going anywhere I promise." Brittany took a deep breath and smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is… Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana looked at Brittany and then a dopey smile made its way on her lips, "Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend." Brittany couldn't contain her happiness, she picked Santana up by the waist and twirled her around in a circle while planting feather light kisses all over her face.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour later<strong>

They were full because they almost ate all the snacks that Brittany prepared for the night, there was chocolate shaped hearts, strawberries and cream and Santana's favorite, caramel fudge. They giggled and fed each other strawberries all this while planting shy kisses on any exposed piece of skin they could find of each other.

Now they were in each other's arms in the middle of the living room floor, rocking side to side to the beat of the romantic song coming from Brittany's iPod dock in the corner of the room. Both of them to drained to say anything, they just wanted to hold each other close and wish the night would never end. Santana was the first to break the silence after 30 minutes. "I really had the most amazing night ever, Brittany. I can't even explain to you how much I loved it. And the best part is I get to call you my girlfriend from now on." Brittany smiled down at Santana and pecked her on the lips, "I'm really happy you loved it san. You make me really happy. San have you told your family about us?" Santana stiffened at that thought and pulled away from Brittany. "I haven't thought about that Britt, to be honest before tonight I didn't even knew what 'us' was. My mother knows because I went to her for help the other day. I'm going to have to tell my father, but he is not going to like this. So please just give me some time baby. I will tell him eventually." Santana didn't care if any of her friends or co-workers knew about her relationship with Brittany, but her father was another story.

Brittany stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Santana, she snuggled her face in between Santana's neck and shoulder. "I understand San, remember I also went through this so I know how you feel. I'm just really glad that your mother is okay with this." Santana nodded her head and inhaled sharply when she felt Brittany's lips on her neck. She turned her face to the side and captured Brittany's lips in a hot and frantic kiss. They pulled away at the same time due to lack of oxygen. Brittany had a big goofy grin on her face that had Santana confused. "What? What is that big grin for?" Brittany captured her lips before answering, "You called me baby, San."

Santana blushed because she did indeed. Santana just gave Brittany a playful wink and stared kissing her in a slow and sensual way. The kiss quickly became heated and Brittany moved down to plant kisses on Santana's neck, she licked and nipped the skin and Santana got worked up faster than she knew possible. She tangled her fingers through golden blond hair and tried to control her breathing, but with no luck. She tugged on Brittany's hair until their lips were connected again. Santana was the first to break free from the kiss as Brittany's hands started to trail higher on the Latinas exposed thighs. "Britt take me to your room." Brittany wasn't going to argue and quickly took Santana's hand in hers and led her to her room.

That night was the first time they made love to each other. They learned more about each other in a deeper, more emotional way. A more beautiful way. Tongues explored, hands roamed and Brittany and Santana fell more in love with each other with every kiss they shared...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, please tell me what you think<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, he will know who he is… he is the first one of my friends who knows about this story…**

**Just want to thank everybody who reviewed, favored and put this story on alert you guys are the best!**

**Chapter isn't really important, nothing important really happens…**

**WARNING: CHAPTER RATED M. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Okay so enjoy!**

***I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p>Brittany was startled awake by the sound of glass shattering against a tiled floor. She shot up and looked around for her alarm clock. It was 3am and the spot next to her was empty. Sensing that this couldn't be good, she sprinted all the way to her kitchen.<p>

Santana jumped a little when she saw Brittany standing by the doorway. "Shit Britt, I'm so sorry, I was thirsty and I didn't want to wake you so I came to fetch me some water and the glass just slipped and fell."

Brittany couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. _**Girlfriend. **_Yeah that sounded nice. Brittany noticed the Latinas cheeks turn crimson red and it looked extremely beautiful against her dark skin.

"Why are you blushing?" Santana flicked her eyes away from Brittany's body and looked her straight in the eyes. "Britt, you know you're not wearing any clothes right?" it was Brittany's turn to blush. She jumped back and hid her body behind the wall with only her head poking out so that she could still see Santana. "Uh… I-… I'll just meet you back in the bedroom…" and with that Brittany sprinted towards her room.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Santana arrived back in Brittany's bedroom. It was only then when Brittany could take in the outfit that Santana was wearing. Santana had one of Brittany's duck printed T's on and her favorite light blue lady boxers.<p>

Santana pulled back the covers and gently settled into Brittany's side. She traced Brittany's exposed abs with her fingers, "Still naked I see." Brittany felt her cheeks get hot and turned her face so she was looking the other way. Santana reached out and turned Brittany's face so that she was looking at Santana. Santana then placed a feather light kiss against Brittany's lips and whispered in her ear. "Britt baby, you are so beautiful and last night was so amazing. No one has ever made me feel that way. And I have never done something like that with anyone." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on her cheek. This gave Santana the courage to go on with her little mini-speech. "You don't have to be shy about showing your body to me, to be honest, I totally love your body. Every curve, every freckle, even that little scar that you have on your hipbone. Which I also love by the way." Santana gave her a flirtatious wink which made Brittany blush. "Britt-Britt what I'm actually trying to say is last night was like the best night ever and I want to make love to you over and over and over. There are some things that I really don't know how to do it or what to do, but I hope that you will be patient with me." Brittany was speechless and on the verge of breaking into tears, happy tears.

She pulled Santana in for a kiss and tried to show everything she feels in that one kiss. She broke the kiss and Santana took this chance to start kissing Brittany's neck. "Who knew that the biggest badass in the world would be such a hopeless romantic?" Brittany could feel lantanas lips curl into a smile against her neck, she nipped the soft flesh quickly making Brittany let out a small moan before answering. "Well it's all this really sexy, hot blonde woman's fault. You should see her! Totally worth it. Long legs that goes on for miles, the firmest ass in all of New York City and the most breathtaking blue eyes ever. Hey! But why am I talking about how beautiful she is, when I can just show her?"

Santana sported a sly smile on her face as she got out from nder the covers and ran to the light switch as fast as possible. "I want to see you." She switched on the lights and turned the brightness switch till the room was dimly lited. The room was not bright but bright enough to see. It was perfect.

Santana made her way over to the bed and quickly pulled the T-shirt over her head and shimmied out of the boxers. Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she saw the Latina naked in front of her. Yeah they made love just a few hours earlier but this was different. Perfect couldn't even compare to the sight in front of her. Brittany could sense that Santana was becoming nervous so she decided to help her girlfriend out.

She got up on her knees and shuffled to the edge of the bed to here Santana was standing. With Brittany on her knees on the bed and Santana standing on the floor at the edge of the bed, the height was perfect.

Brittany leant in and started kissing the Latina, hands getting tangled in long black locks and Santana's hands resting on the small of Brittany's back. They explored each others mouths, tongues battling for dominance until Brittany decided to change the game plan and show the Latina who is really in control.

Brittany took Santana's full lower lip and started to suck lightly on it, caressing it with her tongue. Santana just stood there with her eyes close, loving the sensation of Brittany's mouth doing wonders to her lip. If Brittany's mouth was so good at this, just imagine what wonders she could do in other places.

Santana was quickly yanked out of her not so innocent thoughts when Brittany bit down hard on her lip and started moving backwards. Santana knew that she couldn't yank back and just followed Brittany. Brittany moved backwards with the Latina following her on her hands and knees until Brittany's back collided with the headboard. She stretched her legs out in front of her and grabbed the Latinas thighs, all this while still holding the Latinas bottom lip hostage between her teeth.

She guided the Latinas thighs until Santana was straddling her. Brittany moaned when she felt Santana's wet sex against her lower stomach. Brittany released Santana's lip and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Brittany then moved her hands to rest on Santana's hips while she started attacking her neck.

After leaving a hickey and a few red spots on the Latinas neck, she moved her mouth to the perky breasts just screaming for her attention. Brittany took Santana's left nipple in her mouth and started nibbling gently. She loved the way it went from soft to hard in her mouth as the beauty in front of her got more aroused. She lifted her right hand from where it still rested on Santana's hips and started toying with Santana's right breast, flicking the nipple and kneading it now and then.

She could hear Santana's breathing become shorter and rigid and she knew that the Latina vas very aroused at this point. Brittany started sucking on Santana's breast and after a few seconds she let go of it. Brittany started trailing hot, openmouthed kisses all the way to Santana's jaw line, cheek and she finally reconnected their lips. They shared a very sexual kiss and Brittany's fingers started moving downwards until she brushed her thumb over Santana's swollen clit.

The Latina broke the kiss and rested her head against Brittany's shoulder as she let out a soft whimper of delight as Brittany's fingers moved between her wet folds and bumped over her clit. Brittany was fascinated by the sight in front of her and thought that she had never seen anything as beautiful. She kept moving her fingers between wet folds and was shocked at how wet and ready the Latina actually was. She spread her legs a little, causing the Latinas legs to spread a little also.

She slowly pushed in one of her fingers and saw how the digit slowly disappeared in Santana. She started pumping her finger in and out slowly. Santana now rested her hands on Brittany's shoulders and they stared into each others eyes. Santana dipped her head lower and connected her lips with Brittany's. The kiss was sloppy due to the fact that Santana was now riding Brittany's finger. Wanting more friction. Brittany pushed in another finger and Santana threw her head back as pleasure shot through her body.

Brittany nibbled her neck and used the thumb of her free hand to rub against Santana's clit. Brittany could feel how Santana's inner walls start to get tight around her fingers. "I'm… I-… gonna…" Brittany knew what Santana was about to say and what was going to happen so she quickly pulled her fingers out and was met by a disappointed grunt from the Latina.

Brittany smirked and flipped Santana so that she was lying on her back. "Why? Wha-What was that for?" Santana was panting heavily and there was a thin layer of sweat covering her body. The sight was more arousing than Brittany ever thought possible.

She quickly snuggled her body against Santana's side and started kissing the Latina. She could tell that the girl was frustrated for not being granted her release. Brittany repositioned herself and hovered above the small body. She planted a kiss on the Latinas head, "you're so beautiful," a kiss on her lips, "the way you laugh," a kiss on her cheek, "the cute dimple on your cheek." She placed a kiss on each one of Santana's eyelids, "you're beautiful chocolate colored eyes and breathtakingly stunning eye lashes." Brittany kissed lower and lower on Santana's body and kept telling her what she loved about every part.

Brittany made eye contact with Santana when she was lying between her legs. She looked for any sign from the Latina to stop but she couldn't see any. This was going to be the first time she went down on the Latina and to be honest it made her both nervous and excited. When she saw no sign of any discomfort from Santana she nudged her nose against Santana's clit. The Latina took in a sharp breath, never breaking eye contact with Brittany.

She smells fucking AWESOME, Brittany thought to herself as she let her nose stay against Santana's clit. She could feel her own arousal pool between her thighs and knew it was going to be worth it so she just ignored her body's cries to be touched. She couldn't wait to taste the beautiful woman in front of her and that's what she did. She dragged her tongue through Santana's wet folds and was immediately addicted to the taste and the scent. If she died now she would die the happiest girl ever.

She played with Santana's clit, nipping it, licking it and sucking it. From the noises coming from Santana, she was definitely doing something right. Santana tried her best to keep eye contact with Brittany, but every time Brittany would hit the right spot she would close her eyes in pleasure or arch her back.

Brittany laced their fingers together and brought her free hand down to work on Santana's clit. She moved her mouth down to Santana's entrance and quickly dipped her tongue in the Latinas entrance. Santana couldn't take it anymore and wanted her release so Brittany pushed her thumb harder on her clit and pushed her tongue in deeper.

About a minute or two later Santana's walls started clenching around Brittany's tongue and Brittany could feel how Santana's clit throbbed lightly under her thumb. Santana was quickly sent over the edge and had the most earth shattering orgasm she has ever had. Santana knew that orgasms felt really good but this was like the best thing ever. Brittany lapped up all of Santana's juices and she just couldn't get enough of the taste. Once she was sure Santana was clean, she gently placed a soft kiss on her sensitive bundle of nerves and made her way up Santana's body.

She laid her head on Santana's still heaving chest and she could feel the Latinas heart hammering against her ear.

Once Santana's breathing became more evened out she placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "You taste awesome, San. Way better than chocolate." Santana just giggled and Brittany could hear that Santana was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Let me just catch my breath then it's your turn Miss Pierce." Brittany snuggled her head into Santana's neck and placed a sweet kiss on heated skin. "Not tonight, Honey. I can tell that you are really tired so I'll wait. You can totally make it up to me later. Plus you already did the nasty to me earlier tonight, remember?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows in what she thought was extremely sexy. Santana found it adorable

As much as Santana wanted to return the favor, she decided to respect her blue eyed beauties wishes. To be honest she was quite tired. So she reached down and pulled the covers over them.

If it was even possible, Brittany snuggled more closely to Santana and laced their fingers together and rested it on the Latinas flat stomach. "I do have one request though…" Brittany said in between a yawn. "Mmmm?" "Can you please sing me a song?" "I don't sing Britt" Santana was feeling very shy all of a sudden. Brittany pulled away a little and stared into brown eyes, "I heard you the other day when you were in the shower, I thought that I was in heaven but when I pinched myself it still hurt. Then I realized it was you and I was like really speechless."

Santana sighed because she knew there was no backing out now, "okay just one?" Brittany nodded furiously and rested her head against the Latinas shoulder. Santana thought for a while before coming up with the perfect song.

**Wise men say,**

**Only fools rush in.**

**But I can't help,**

**Falling in love with you…**

Santana could feel Brittany smile against her shoulder and not even halfway through the song Brittany was asleep. Santana followed her soon afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys but I think Brittany would be great in bed. She has that whole innocent but not so innocent look haha.<strong>

**Okay… so yeah that was my first time writing that. Awkward…. **

**There is going to be some drama 2 chapters from now. And next chapter Quinn finds out!**

**So please review and tell me what you think**

***Do yourself a favor and listen to Ingrid Michaelson's – Can't Help Falling In Love, heard in on a PLL episode. Can't promise that everybody's gonna love it, though :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah the longest chapter so far, but I have to say I really have a lot of respect for the people who post chapters that are like 12000 words. It's really hard work! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites hope you enjoy! And please when you have some feedback, don't be afraid to share.**

**I changed the last scene a little bit. Thank you gleeeeeeeek89, i hope its a little better now. thank you for the review :)**

…..

Santana got woken up by the sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table. She's so not in the mood for talking to anyone. She just wants to lie in Brittany's bed all day with the blondes head resting in the crook of her neck. She shivers as Brittany's breath keeps hitting her neck, but she knows she has to look at her phone, it could be someone from the agency.

She stretches her arm out, careful not to wake Brittany and grabs her phone. **3missed calls, 1 new text** **message. **Shit. All from Quinn. She decides to read the text message first, and then she'll call the shorter blond back.

**Where the hell are you? Pick up your phone. We can't find Brittany anywhere. Smythe photo shoot started at 8.**

Santana smirked because she knows exactly where Brittany is. Wait! 8? Santana shot up and looked over Brittany's shoulder at her alarm clock. "Fuck." She turned to her side and started rubbing the blonds arm up and down. "Brittany, baby… Britt! Brittany!" She tried to wake her up softly but Brittany was sleeping deeper than a bear hibernating. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She started kissing the blond on her neck, cheeks and finally lips. This got the blue-eyed beauties attention. "Mmm what an excellent way of waking up. I think I should trade my alarm clock in for you." Brittany smiled as she captured Santana's lips between her own. Santana was the first to break the kiss. "As much as I really love doing this, we have to get up. You were supposed to be at a photo shoot an hour ago."

Brittany shot up from the bed with wide eyes. "Shit San, I totally forgot! I'm really sorry." Santana stood up from the bed and walked over to the blond, taking her hands and intertwining their fingers. "Hey, it's okay. You're not in any trouble, you're sleeping with the boss remember?" Santana said and wiggled her eyebrows. She gave Brittany a sweet kiss on the lips. "Go get ready and I'll go get ready and then I'll meet you down stairs in like half an hour." Brittany just nodded with a sweet smile gracing her lips. "And if Smythe gives you any crap, I'll just give him a piece of my mind." "Aww, my hero!" Brittany said in a sarcastic tone. "How can I ever repay you?" She licked her lips and gave Santana a passionate kiss. "Let's go get ready."

….

Brittany and Santana entered the studio together. There was photography equipment everywhere, a table with lots of food on it and people running around looking frustrated.

"Wow, are they all waiting for me to show up" Brittany asked innocently. Santana couldn't help but find this extremely adorable. Before she could answer Brittany a shrill voice caught her attention.

"Brittany! Finally! Where have you been? We've been waiting ages for you!" Kurt looked exhausted, like he had been running for an hour nonstop.

"Don't worry Kurt, she's here now." Santana gave Kurt a reassuring smile. "Don't give me that smile! You can be very lucky that Quinn decided to step in this morning. Smythe was furious that neither you, nor the model,"he gestured with his head towards Brittany, "was anywhere to be found. And you know you can't afford to lose him as a client. He uses a lot of your models."

Santana just rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "I know, it was just today. Nothing to worry about. Now go do whatever it is you do. I'm going to go find Quinn." Santana gave Brittany a quick wink and walked off.

"Okay Brittany, let's get you ready."

…

Santana stood a few meters behind Sebastian and watched him and Brittany work their magic. Brittany was a pro at the whole modeling thing and she definitely knew how to work her body. Santana mentally thanked Sebastian that he chose Brittany to model for a Victoria's secret catalogue. Brittany was currently in a pink bra and panty lace set that left almost nothing to the imagination and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her.

"You know staring at your models is really inappropriate." Shit its Quinn, she's going to have to spill the beans.

"I am not staring, just observing that everything goes according to plan." Quinn gave a sarcastic laugh, "yeah right, according to plan? You already made her an hour late." Quinn saw the confused look on Santana's face and decided to elaborate. "I saw you two coming in together so stop the act. I also know that never even bother to make sure that your models are on time so there is no chance in hell that you would have picked her up. What were you doing?"

Santana's face grew extremely hot, "nothing, we didn't do anything!" Quinn watched Santana's face and she was obviously blushing. "Then why are you… Oh my… You didn't?" Now Santana was really confused. "You slept with her?" Quinn's voice wasn't judging, just curious. "Yeah I did." Santana couldn't help the giant smile that appeared on her face and she looked in Brittany's direction. Brittany could feel the Latinas eyes on her and gave her a cute little wink. This made Santana smile even brighter.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Quinn did a little victory dance next to the Latina but when she saw Santana's face she stopped. "You really like her, don't you?" Quinn gave her a knowing smile. "Yeah I do Q. she's funny and smart, always knows how to make me laugh, and says the cutest things and she's an animal in bed. I'm really lucky to have found someone like her. She makes me happy."

Quinn gave Santana's hand a soft squeeze and looked over at Brittany. "I can see that she makes you happy, you have been a lot less bitchy since you went on that 'friend' date with her. I haven't seen you this happy since you were with -." Quinn got cut off when Santana looked at her with a scowl on her face. "Don't even say his name. You know you shouldn't even bring him up! Way to spoil my great mood, Quinn." Quinn looked at her apologetic and sighed. "I now that San. But you have someone new now. And what I've heard from Rachel, Brittany isn't the type to 'fuck and leave', she will take care of you and love you for a very, very long time. So you need to get over him and what he did to you."

Santana gave Quinn a small smile and her smile grew wider when she thought of her and Brittany still together in the far future

"Yeah you're right. It's just not nice to know that you were being used for my personal gain. But anyway how is it going between you and Rachel?"

Quinn smiled at the fact that Santana didn't call Rachel something mean like she always does. They spent the next 15 minutes talking about their new relationships until Quinn is called for assistance.

….

Santana sat at the computer and flipped though all the photos that Sebastian took of Brittany. Brittany had changed underwear quite a lot and Santana had to admit they were all sexy as hell. She actually hated the fact that some perverted men were going to stare at Brittany's photos in a catalogue but what she hated even more was the four eyed loser trying his luck with Brittany right now. When did she become the jealous type? She could tell that Brittany was a little uncomfortable in the guy's presence when she just halfheartedly laughed at the guys jokes.

Santana, being the true bitch she was, decided to strut over to help her beautiful girlfriend out other misery. Brittany's eyes went wide when she saw the Latina coming towards them with a mischievous look on her face.

"You know she's totally out of your league, right?"

"San, Artie here was just keeping me company."

"Mmm. I see." Santana glared at the man in the wheelchair. He glared back at her and Santana had to keep herself from laughing because he wasn't intimidating at all.

"Yes _**I**_ was keeping her company. So would you go somewhere else and mind your own business?"

Santana just laughed at him in his face and motioned with her hands towards Brittany. "You see, everything that has to do with her is my business." Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks and pulled her in for a short but passionate kiss. "Britt, _**baby**_, I'm going home. I left some money for you for cab fare. Just get it from Quinn when you leave." She broke eye contact with Brittany and glared at Artie again. "Speak to my girlfriend again and I will ends you! You will never work for this industry again when I'm through with you. Oh and for your information, don't ever try to glare at anybody again, you're as intimidating as a daisy."

With that she took off towards the exit. Before exciting the building, she looked over her shoulder to see Artie wheeling himself as fast as possible away from Brittany and a shocked Brittany just staring at her. Santana gave her a wickedly sweet smile and blew her a kiss. Then she disappeared through the doors.

…

Brittany left the studio an hour and a half after Santana. There were just a few more photos that Sebastian wanted to take. Brittany let herself into Santana's apartment with the key that Quinn gave her along with the money for the cab ride. The apartment was awfully quite when she entered.

"Santana? Honey?" Brittany took off her coat and hanged it in the closet. She stepped further into the apartment and that's when she heard it. The singing, which only meant one thing. Santana was in the shower. She made her way towards the bathroom and saw the Latina washing herself with a sponge, her whole body wet and full of soap.

"So hot…" Santana's head whipped around and she sighed in relieve when she saw that it was only Brittany. "You know its super creepy when you stare at someone while they are in the shower, right?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I know, I just couldn't help myself." Santana laughed and with her finger she motioned for Brittany to come closer.

When Brittany was close enough Santana slid open the door and pulled Brittany into the shower. Brittany gasped, not because of the water, she just didn't expect that at all. "Santana…" Brittany whined, "Now my clothes are all wet." Santana just smirked and started kissing Brittany's neck. "Now you actually have a reason to take the off." Santana quickly zipped down the zipper of Brittany's jeans and helped Brittany step out of them while Brittany took off her shirt. Santana kissed Brittany's jaw all the way to her ear, "you don't know what seeing you walking around in underwear the whole day did to me. And the fact that I couldn't even touch your smooth skin drove me crazy."

Brittany shivered as Santana's warm breath hit her ear. She quickly shimmied herself out of her panties and Santana undid her bra with quick fingers.

Before Brittany's bra even landed on the floor, Santana had already lifted her off the ground. Brittany never knew that Santana had that much strength, but when she looked at the Latinas body it didn't shock her that much.

Santana connected their lips in a passionate, lust filled kiss. Brittany's back was pressed against the cold wall and she wrapped her legs around the Latinas waist to help support her weight. Santana brought her hands down and started kneading Brittany's breast. Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth, she loved this dominant side of Santana and Brittany knew exactly where it came from.

When Santana broke the kiss and started to run two fingers through Brittany's soaking wet folds, she took it as her chance to say something. "You were totally- ." Brittany threw her head back and moaned as Santana entered her with two fingers. "You… were totally… jealous today… weren't you?" Brittany said in between grunts and moans. Holy shit how did Santana know how to hit all the right spots? Santana slowed her movements down a little bit and looked down at the floor. Brittany also looked down and noticed that the Latinas other arm was wrapped securely around her waist. She loved the look of their skin on each other. Like coffee and cream. Brittany and Santana both looked up at the same time and brown locked on blue. Santana looked a little embarrassed, "Yeah I was, I just didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Brittany untangled herself from Santana and lowered herself onto the ground. Once Brittany was safely on the ground Santana slowly pulled her fingers out of Brittany.

Santana looked so beautiful with the water running down her face and it made Brittany so happy to know that this beautiful creature was all hers. She took her hands and wiped away all the water droplets on the Latinas face. She cupped Santana's face and pulled her closer for a sweet kiss. She then rested their foreheads together. Staring deep into each other eyes. "I'm all yours honey. Nothing is going to take me away from you. You mean so much to me and that guy just wanted someone to talk to." Brittany took Santana's hand and placed it over her heart. "My heart beats only for you, San."

Santana had tears in her eyes and Brittany's words made her smile so big. She leaned forward and captures Brittany's lips between hers. There was no more lust filled kisses, just kisses full of love and adoration. Santana spent the rest of the time in the shower, making love to Brittany and showing her how much she meant to her.

….

**One month later**

Santana wanted this to be perfect, she was going to tell Brittany something very important. She quickly dialed the blonds number, a picture of a slumbering Brittany flashed on her phone. She smiled adoringly at the photo before bringing the phone to her ear.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey baby! What are you up to?"

"**Hi San! Not much really, probably just going to do some laundry, you?"**

"Britt please? Laundry? I'll pick you up in 15."

Before Brittany could ask any questions, Santana had already ended the call.

…

Brittany's front door was unlocked as always so Santana just let herself in and found a fidgeting blond staring at the clock.

"Seriously Britt? I'm like 5 minutes late." Santana stated hugging Brittany from behind.

Brittany turned around in the embrace and gave Santana a peck on her nose. "I know, I just thought you've forgotten about me." Santana playfully rolled her eyes and started to pull the blond out towards the front door, "that's ridiculous Britt. C'mon we are going on a picnic."

…..

They have been lying in each other's arms on the picnic blanket for more than 10 minutes, just staring into each other's eyes and exchanging loving pecks here and there. They were very full thanks to all the food the Latina had packed in the basket. "Brittany…" "Yeah?" Santana took a huge gulp of air and tried to calm her heartbeat. "I L-" "Oh look! Look San!" Brittany shot up from the blanket and pointed to the fountain in front of them. There at the fountain stood kids no older than 12, dancing their little hearts out. Seriously? Santana was a little bit annoyed but when she saw the look on Brittany's face it quickly vanished. Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

They stood there for a while in comfortable silence. Then suddenly one of the little boys fell to the ground. Brittany being the sweet, caring person she is quickly sprinted towards the boy and helped him up. Santana took her seat on the blanket again and just watched as Brittany helped the little boy correct his moves.

All the other boys and girls formed a circle around her girlfriend as she teaches the children some awesome moves. Santana was in awe that Brittany could work so well with children and those dancing moves were awesome. But hey, that's how Brittany got her, through dancing. That night in the club.

Some of the people who walked by stopped to watch the children trying to do some of the moves that Brittany was teaching them. One was a man in a very expensive suit on. He had black hair and was Asian looking. Santana watched on as he took out his phone and started happily chatting to someone on the other end. He looked ecstatic and she couldn't understand why. And why the hell was he looking at Brittany that way? Calm down, Santana! Jealousy is not a pretty thing.

Santana watched as Brittany said goodbye to all the kids and made her way back towards her only to be stopped by the Asian man. Santana wanted to stand up but when she saw the look on Brittany's face she decided to leave it. Suddenly the man handed her a card and she squealed so hard, she then pulled him into a hug.

The man walked the opposite direction and Brittany quickly ran all the way towards Santana. Actually it was more like skipping. She enveloped the Latina into a bone crushing hug and the Latina couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends crazy antics.

"Whoa there Britt! What's going on?" Santana traced Brittany's lower lip with her thumb and Brittany gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Guess who got a job offering at a local children's dance school?" Santana grinned so big she thought her face was going to tear in two. "Really? Britt that's fucking awesome! Wow you are really lucky!"

"Yeah I know right? So many studios turned me down because I didn't have a degree. Who knew dancing in a park with a bunch of kids would land me my dream job?"

Santana could see that Brittany was beyond happy and she knew that Brittany deserved it all. All the happiness in the world.

Santana pulled Brittany onto her lap and gave her a sweet kiss. "You're so beautiful and smart and funny." Brittany started fidgeting with her fingers on her laps and blushed furiously. Santana caressed Brittany's chin in her hand and turned her face so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Brittany." If it was even possible Brittany's smile grew even bigger. "I love you, too Santana." Brittany said shyly and kissed Santana.

They enjoyed the rest of the day lying on the blanket and exchanging sweet kisses.

…

**Two months later**

Things between Santana and Brittany couldn't get any better. They fell in love more with each passing day and the sex was only getting better and better. They tried it on every flat surface they could find, the sofa, the kitchen counter, then the kitchen floor, the swimming pool dock, Santana's office table, yeah they even tried it in a changing room until the manager ripped open the curtain and chased them out of the store. They were like two hormonal teenagers and they loved every moment of it.

Santana would do anything for Brittany. She even went on a double date with Quinn and Rachel for Brittany. Best of all is she had to be nice to the dwarf for the whole night. One mean word and Brittany would withhold sex for a whole week. A whole week!

Santana and Brittany were currently lying on Santana's big leather couch watching 'The Lady and The Tramp'. Santana decided she would go to the office at ten – hey, she is the boss, she can do whatever she wants – and Brittany had afternoon classes today. Brittany totally loved her boss, Mike Chang and from the one time Santana had met him, she could tell he was a very decent man. About the same age as her and Brittany.

Santana started playing with Brittany's hair and leaving open mouthed kisses on Brittany's neck and shoulder. The movie was totally boring. The front door of her apartment suddenly swung open and in stormed a furious Quinn. Brittany and Santana quickly glanced at each other before returning their gazes on Quinn.

"Qui-"

"Please tell me you have bacon! She won't let me have bacon! She's letting me starve just because she's a vegan! It's fucking ridiculous!"

Santana knew that her friend was really pissed off because Quinn almost never cursed. "Quinn calm down, take a seat. I'll make you some breakfast." Santana said while she made her way over to her kitchen.

Brittany quickly stood up and followed Santana to the kitchen. Mad Quinn scared her. Quinn just sighed and flopped down on the couch face first.

"Wow, Rachel must have really pissed her off." Santana whispered to Brittany while getting the bacon out of the fridge and turning the stove on.

Brittany placed some bread in the toaster and made her way over to the Latina. "Yeah Rachel can get very annoying when it comes to her eating habits. She's always trying to turn someone vegan. Believe me she even tried it with me." Brittany made a disgusted face that Santana found extremely adorable. She made her way over to Brittany and backed her up against the stove. Brittany started to giggle but her face quickly turned into a pained expression.

Brittany cried out in pain and tears started falling freely from her eyes. Santana completely forgot about the stove being on. She quickly took Brittany's hand and held it under cold water. "Shit baby. I am so sorry. I completely forgot that I turned it on." Brittany hissed in pain but caressed the Latinas cheek with her free hand. Santana had unknowingly also begin to cry. "Don't cry honey, accidents happen." Santana looked at Brittany's hand and turned it palm up so that she can see the wound. "It looks bad Britt. C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital." "What about Quinn's bacon?" Santana just huffed, "she can make it herself."

Santana started dragging Brittany out of her apartment when she turned to Quinn. "Quinn the bacon is on the kitchen counter. Please can you make it yourself? I'm taking Brittany to the hospital, she burned her hand badly. And sort things out with berry!" With that said she turned around and stormed out of the apartment with Brittany in tow.

…

They were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for 15 minutes when a nurse finally came to them. "Miss Pierce? A doctor will see you now. Please follow me." Santana got up and took Brittany's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

The nurse led them to a hospital bed and closed the curtains around them. Santana looked apologetically at Brittany. "I'm really sorry Britt, I feel like this is my entire fault." Brittany gave her a sweet smile. "It isn't your fault baby. I'll be fine. I can barely feel any pain now." Santana sighed a little relieved. She pulled Brittany in for a passionate kiss. She didn't stop when she heard the curtain slide open, but she did however she heard a familiar voice.

"Santana?" Brittany watched with curious eyes as Santana's face turned from happy to pain. Then she watched as Santana put her best bitch glare in place and turn around.

"Eric…"

"How have you bee-"

"Please don't tell me you are her doctor?" Santana's face was full on glare but Brittany could see the pain in her eyes.

"You are the burn wound patient, right?" he gestured towards Brittany. Brittany just nodded. She felt like the awkward third wheel in all of this.

"Excuse me, I'm going to find another doctor! Don't you dare touch her!" Santana pointed her finger towards Eric.

When Santana was out of their sight, Eric gave out a long sigh. "Sorry about that." Brittany just nodded but curiosity got the better of her. "How do you know Santana?" she asked innocently. "We were together for a very long time." "Oh okay..." Brittany didn't know what else to say, she felt a little threatened by this guy. He was a very handsome man. Green eyes, dark hair, muscular build and a strong jaw. Yeah she could see Santana dating a guy like him.

Five minutes later Santana appeared with a different doctor and Eric said he had other patients to tend to. The other doctors was very nice and quickly tend to Brittany's wound. It wasn't very serious and she gave Brittany some pain killers and ointment.

…

The car ride to Santana's apartment was beyond awkward. Brittany quickly called mike to tell him what happened and he told her its fin and that she can come in next week.

"Can you please call my office and tell them I'll be in tomorrow?" "You don't have to San. I can take care of myself." "Brittany please…" Santana looked at Brittany but she couldn't look her in the eye. Brittany nodded, "okay."

Brittany called Santana's office and a few minutes later they arrived at the Latinas office. Santana opened Brittany's door for her and did everything she normally does but Brittany could tell that something was way off.

Brittany flopped down on Santana's couch and the Latina went to make them some herbal tea. Santana came back and gave Brittany her tea, then took a seat on the other side of the couch. "Santana, are you going to tell me what's going on? What happened back there?" Brittany finally had the courage to ask. "Do you really want to know? It's actually a very pathetic story." Santana laughed but it was filled with pain and sadness.

Brittany stood up from the couch and took Santana's tea from her hands and placed both of their cups on the coffee table. She snuggled into Santana's side and carefully placed her injured hand on the Latinas toned stomach. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Santana was grateful that Brittany was so patient and understanding. But she needed to tell her and now was the perfect time. "His name is Eric." Santana felt Brittany nodding her head. Brittany's head was lying on the brunettes shoulder and Santana played with her soft golden locks.

"We met at a party that my father was hosting. I was still studying and he was a first year intern. He loved his job so much and I was instantly head over heels for him. We laughed and danced and on the end of the night he asked me out on a date and I immediately said yes." Santana took in a stuttering breath then continued.

"Earlier that week my father had announced that he was going to start his own private practice and that he was going to take the best interns, residents and attending with him. If they wanted to work at his practice, of course. But it would take him about 3 years to finalize everything and to look for the doctors that were the best. He could only take a handful." Santana gently started playing with Brittany's fingers that lay sprawled out on her stomach.

"So after our first date everything went well and after two months I was his girlfriend. After one year we moved in together. I was so in love and my father loved him. So one day I decided to surprise him and I came home early from work, that's when I just opened the agency, so coming home early was rare. Anyway I walked in the apartment and there he was talking on the phone with his back towards me. He said stuff like 'I got the job at the private practice in the bag, her daddy loves me' and 'only one more year and I can dump her unsuspecting ass', but the one that hurt me the most was 'can you believe she actually wants us to have children?'. He was basically just using me to get the job at the practice and we were together for more than two years."

Santana was now in tears and Brittany felt bad for making Santana talk about it. She was so mad at that asshole! How dare he? "What a jerk! You deserve so much more San." Santana kissed Brittany on the forehead, "luckily I have you now Britt-Britt, you're all I ever wanted and more. So yeah after that _**I**_ dumped his ass and he never got the job at my dad's practice." Brittany leaned up and gave Santana a chaste kiss on the lips, "serves him right."

They spent the rest of the night telling each other embarrassing stories about their exes and watching reruns of bad reality shows.

…..

**The next day**

"I'm telling you, there is something going on between them Martin! Santana basically had her tongue down the other woman's throat. They were definitely not friends." The tall man paced back and forth in front of the dark wood table. He would never admit it to anyone but he felt ashamed about what he did to Santana all that time ago, she was the best thing he ever had and seeing her so happy now made him furious. He wanted her to be with him, he wanted her to love him again, but she would never take him back. He had sent her thousands of e-mails apologizing and called and called but she never once replied or picked up the phone. So here he was, telling her father one thing that he knew her father would not approve off. If he's unhappy, she should be too. Eric was a very selfish man, he may have come forth as loving and caring but behind his mask he was a horrible person. He stopped and turned when the man sitting at the table began to speak.

"I think you are just seeing things, Eric. I know my daughter and she would never do such a thing. Just because you knew her for two years doesn't mean you know her well. I may not know her as well as I should but I know that you are wrong. You are very lucky that I am such a decent man to have given you some of my time. But now you are just wasting it." the older Latino was trying his best to hide his anger. Martin was a man of business. He loved his practice very much, maybe sometimes even more than he loves his family. But how could the man in front of him insult his daughter in that way? Insinuating things like _**that **_about her. He had no right, not after what he put his Santanita through.

But Martin was a professional and decided not to bring that up. Although he was still furious at Eric for being the snake that he is.

"I'm just telling you what I saw."

"You saw nothing!" Martin pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger. He tried not to snap at the younger man again. "Look, I'll talk to her. But I'm pretty sure you have it wrong, Eric."

"Maybe you should just accept the fact that your daughter isn't as perfect as you think she is. Believe me she is far from perfect."

"Get out of my office! Before I do something that I might regret."

With that Eric nodded his head and walked out of the office.

**It can't be, Santanita can't be one of **_**those**_**. It can't be.**

….

**Stupid Eric… what do you guys think? What's going to happen now? You'll learn more about Martin's personality in the next chapter. Lets just say he isn't the lovey dovey understanding father type. That is why Santana asked her mother not to tell her father. She is also a lot closer to her mom than to her dad.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Really sorry for the long wait. Thank you to everybody who reviewed and who followed and favorite the story :)

I have a new story. Its name is *Come & Save Me*, so you can go and read it if you want.

So here you go, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>"Stop it." Brittany and Santana were lying on the couch watching a movie, or at least trying to. Brittany couldn't take her hands off of Santana and attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses and a few hot licks here and there. Santana couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's antics and found herself paying less attention to the movie as Brittany kept kissing her.<p>

"Baby, we're missing the whole movie." Brittany just shrugged her shoulders and moved her lips to Santana's collarbone. She pulled the collar of Santana's shirt lower so that she could have better access to the Latinas skin. "Mmmm d-nt ca-re." Santana laughed at Brittany and pulled her face up so they could look each other in the eye.

"Britt-Britt, if you keep doing that, I'm going to take you here and now. Here" she pointed down, "on the couch."

"Oh, really?" Brittany gave her a seductive smile and lowered her head. She licked the Latinas collarbone slowly, which caused Santana to let out a small moan.

Brittany trailed kisses up Santana's neck, to her jaw and finally connected their lips. It didn't take very long for the kiss to become more passionate and heated. Brittany started to undo Santana's jean buttons when her house phone started to ring. "Don't you dare answer that." Brittany said in a low voice. Santana actually thought it sounded more like a growl.

She nodded quickly and kept kissing Brittany. Her phone went to voicemail. **Hello. This is Santana Lopez. I'm not available at the- B, stop it haha - moment. Please leave a message after the beep and I might come back to you**. **_B__eep_**

"**Santana. It's your father**." Santana froze when she heard her father's deep voice on the answering machine. She stared at Brittany with wide eyes. "**I would like to see you as soon as possible. So contact me back once you get this message. Thank you.**"_** Beep**_

Santana pushed Brittany off her and stood up, "shit, I wonder what I did this time?" The arousal she felt a few moments ago had completely vanished by now.

Brittany saw the worried look on Santana's face and stood up. She pulled Santana into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Let's just go to bed honey, you can call him in the morning."

Santana nodded and they went up to Santana's room. Brittany couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

><p>Santana took a deep breath and knocked on her father's office door. She had already been informed by his secretary that he was alone in his office.<p>

"Come in." She turned the doorknob and went inside. When her father saw that it was her, he narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the chair on the other side of the table, across from him.

Santana looked at her father's facial expression and felt really worried. What did she do? She can't remember the last time they had a decent conversation, so she couldn't have said anything bad. Or maybe it was because they haven't talked in a long time.

She took a seat and cleared her throat. "You wanted to see me?" Martin nodded his head and took his reading glasses off. "Yes, I'm really worried about you." _**Worried? **_Why would he be worried? "You know I love you very much Santaninta." _**Yeah right**_, she thought. Martin loved his job, his cars, and his money. His family always came second. He liked to think that he was the perfect husband and father.

"I think that you are on the wrong path." Santana scrunched her head in confusion. "Wrong path? I don't understand?" Martin started to look really angry and clenched his jaw. "Don't act dumb Santana! You know exactly what I'm talking about. How long did you think you could hide this from me? If it wasn't for Eric, I would never even have known about this."

Santana still couldn't understand what her father was talking about. And what did Eric have to do with all of this? Then it clicked. Brittany…

"Are you even interested in hearing my side of the story? I should have known that he was going to tell you. Always trying to get on your good side. He just wants a job at the practice and now he is using this situation, just like he used me."

Her father gave out a laugh that practically said 'you're pathetic!'. "Yes and you couldn't even see that he was using you. I'm just shocked that you aren't even denying what's being said about you. How could you Santana? How can you be in a relationship with a… with a woman? You're dragging this family's name through the mud!"

Santana rolled her eyes and clenched her fists together. "Yes of course **father**. How could I forget about the family name? Do you even care if I'm happy? All you care about is your stupid practice and I'm sorry for not being the perfect daughter you wanted to have. I'm sorry for giving people the next scandal to gossip about. But you know what? I'm not sorry for falling in love."

Martin slammed his fists against the table and raised his voice at Santana. "You're just confused! One day you are going to wake up and regret this. You're going to look back on all the time you have wasted with this stupid woman." She stood up and looked at him with eyes filled with anger. "I'm not, I'm in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Martin had a look of disgust on his face. "Then you leave me no choice. You'll have to choose between her and the agency."

Santana's jaw dropped on the floor. "You can't! You can't do that!"

Martin shook his head and laughed at his daughter. "Oh well actually I can. You may be the so called owner of the agency and the receiver of all the profit it makes. But just remember who gave you all the funding to start the business, and also who signed the papers all those years ago." Santana knew that she had to change the information on the papers a while back when the business started doing really good. She knew that she had to put the business officially on her name, and now she regrets not doing so.

"So choose her, and I will close the agencies doors. Choose the agency and say goodbye to her. Your choice. I want your answer before tomorrow evening. You can go now."

Santana turned around and left his office with tears running down her cheeks. **How could this be happening to her?**

* * *

><p>Santana opened her apartment door and dragged herself all the way to her bedroom. She fell down on her bed and started to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that her father could be so mean and it wouldn't even help to talk to her mother, because she knows that in her family what her father says is law.<p>

She thought about the decision she had to make. Choose Brittany and she loses all her hard work, her employees would lose their jobs. Hell even her best friend would lose her job. Some of the employees have no real qualifications and nobody else knows them like she knows them. So they would have a real hard time finding other jobs. Some of them had families to support and all of them had bills to pay.

If she picked the agency, she would lose the love of her life, her soul mate. The reason she smiled every day. She would lose her happiness.

Santana tried to figure everything out. What was she going to give up? Her happiness or many other people's happiness?

After about an hour of sobbing and thinking, Santana knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Brittany was lying on her couch eating Chinese takeout when she heard a knock on her door. She switched the television to mute and placed the take-out container on the coffee table.<p>

As she opened the door she gasped at the sight in front of her. "San! Baby, come in. Are you okay?" Santana's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she pulled Brittany in for a hug. "Please just hold me for a second."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and pulled the smaller girl closer to her body. After a while she guided Santana to the couch and set her down softly. Brittany quickly ran off to the kitchen and a few minutes later she was back with a cup of hot chocolate for the Latina.

She placed it on the coffee table and took a seat next to Santana. Santana turned so that she was facing Brittany and looked at Brittany's face for a few seconds, memorizing every freckle and line there was on the blonds face. The stare was starting to freak Brittany out because she couldn't decipher what emotion the Latina was showing.

Santana reached forward and cupped Brittany's face with both her hands and brought Brittany's lips to hers. The kiss was soft and passionate but also a bit needy. Halfway through the kiss Santana started crying really hard. "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do Brittany, I truly am." Brittany pecked Santana on the lip and cupped her chin so she could bring their eyes together. "I don't understand, baby."

Santana could see that Brittany was truly confused and it broke her heart but she knew she had to do this. She had to act hard and heartless if she wants to get this over and done with. "I don't want to be with you anymore." It came out as a whisper but Brittany had heard her. "What?" Brittany's eyes started to tear up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not happy, you don't make me happy anymore." _**It's a LIE! **_As if Brittany could read her mind she let out a whimpering sound. "You're lying. I know that you are happy. What changed? What is this really about? Have you found someone new?"

Santana had a hard look on her face but on the inside she was crying, kicking and screaming. Her heart was telling her to not do this, but her head kept telling her to think about all the people who will still have a job tomorrow if she goes through with this.

Brittany's eyes widen a little as if she just realized something. She held her hand over her mouth as a strangled sob escaped. "Is it because I'm a woman?" Santana saw this as an opening. She knew that if she hurt Brittany by saying yes, the blond wouldn't fight as hard as she is now and just accept the fact that Santana didn't want to be with her.

Brittany didn't know that Santana was hurting just as much as her, even more. But what the Latina said next made her heart break into a million pieces. "Yes…" Brittany took Santana's hands in hers. Santana could feel how Brittany's hands were shaking and this made even more tears well up in her eyes. Brittany made eye contact with Santana and both of their eyes were filled with heartbreaking tears. "Please, we can make this work. I've made you happy before, I can do it again. Just please, please don't leave me. I can feel that what I have with you is right, I know you can feel it too. Please just give us one more chance."

Santana took one last look at the beautiful blond, the love of her life, next to her and pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry Brittany." She stood up and made her way out the front door. Leaving Brittany broken and alone on the couch.

After her front door slammed shut, Brittany hugged herself and started crying more then she has ever cried in her life. "I love you Santana. Please come back." She whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Santana hailed a cab and once she was in the cab she broke down and cried uncontrollably. She hated herself for what she just did to Brittany.<p>

She pulled her phone out of her purse to send a text to her father.

**You win. Hope your happy now. **

She threw her phone back in her purse and cried the rest of the way to her apartment

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by in a blur. Santana was alone and feeling emotional. She missed Brittany so much that it hurt. She cried herself to sleep every night and sometimes looked through photos or videos of them together.<p>

Everybody noticed the change in the Latinas attitude. She was angrier than before and would scream at people over the smallest things. Like if she didn't like the font type on a document or if hr coffee was too hot.

Quinn knew that it had something to do with her break up with Brittany, but every time she asked or talked about Brittany, Santana would just walk away or change the subject.

Quinn made her way into Santana's office and dropped an envelope on her desk.

Santana looked up at Quinn and carefully picked up the envelope. "This isn't a paper bomb is it?" Quinn just shook her head. "No… just open it." Santana opened the envelope and read the card inside. _**Rachel & Quinn's House warming!**_ "Oh, Joy!" Santana said sarcastically. "You and man-hands decided to move in together. Next you'll get married and have little baby dwarves." Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at the Latina.

"Look Santana, I don't know what's wrong with you because you refuse to talk about your feelings. But you are still my best friend and it would mean the world to me if you would come."

Santana looked up at Quinn and thought about what she just said. "Okay Q, I'll be there." Quinn did a little happy dance that made the Latina genuinely smile for the first time in weeks.

Quinn turned to walk out the office, but before she reached the door she turned around. "Promise you'll be nice to my girlfriend and not call her names?" Santana playfully rolled her eyes and nodded. "Promise." Quinn gave her a mega watt smile, "great!"

* * *

><p>Brittany stood against the wall with a glass of wine in her hand. She watched as all the guests came and congratulate Quinn and Rachel for taking the next step in their relationship.<p>

Brittany was really happy for her friend for finding love. Even if it was with Santana's best friend. Speaking of Santana, Brittany hasn't seen her for the whole night. Which she was really thankful for.

Brittany had enough of the sappy love story playing out in front of her and turned around to head to the bathroom. Just as she turned around the corner, she clashed into somebody and spilled red wine all over her white blouse. Brittany looked at her blouse and looked up to see who the person was she smashed into. Staring back at her was Santana, looking as beautiful as ever.

Santana stared at Brittany in shock and was the first to break out of their little staring contest. She couldn't help but see how exhausted the blond in front of her looked. "Brittany… I didn't mean to… Come on, let's go clean you up." Before Brittany could protest, Santana grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Santana pulled a black towel out of the towel cupboard and started pressing it against Brittany's blouse, hoping that it will absorb most of the wine. "I'm such a clots these days, I should have watched where I was g-", before she could finish the sentence, she felt warm lips, that she missed so much, on hers. She dropped the towel and cupped Brittany's cheeks. Brittany pushed Santana hard against the wall so that there was no space between their bodies. Santana deepened the kiss and slowly pushed her tongue in Brittany's mouth. Brittany moaned as their tongues made contact. Her hands started to creep lower on the Latinas body.

Suddenly Brittany was on the other side of the bathroom, leaving a panting Santana against the wall.

Brittany looked at Santana with hurt filled eyes. "I can't do this." Brittany murmured mostly to herself, but hard enough for Santana to hear her. Brittany wiped the tears that was now freely leaking out of her eyes and left the bathroom, slamming the door shut on her way out.

Once the door slammed shut, Santana fell down to the ground, desperately trying not to cry. Leaving Brittany was the dumbest thing she had ever done. Brittany is her soul mate. She loves Brittany with all her heart and Santana is now going to do everything she can to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…. So not really happy with how this chapter turned out. Would like to thank my best friend for helping me with this chapter also remember to check out my new story if you want!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback I received yesterday! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much Brittana though….**

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't know why she kissed Santana in Quinn's bathroom the other night, she missed the Latina so much it was physically draining the life out of her. Things were going really well for her at the children dancing school, but ever since the break up her moves have been slow, she couldn't hold rhythm like she used to and she only danced to slow depressing songs.<p>

Mike wasn't the only one who noticed and he decided that she needed a break. Just to recollect herself and get her life back on track. He could see that her eyes were puffy in the morning and he knew that she cried herself to sleep at night. He tried to talk about the break up but she was just as confused as him and they would end up in each others arms. Brittany crying and Mike comforting her.

So here she was, lying on her couch and watching woody woodpecker cartoons, she didn't know what else to do. She tried watching movies but she would just end up crying at the romantic comedies. Suddenly an idea struck her, she needed a friend she can hang out with to help her forget about the Latina.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings the caller on the other side answered. "Brittany!" The other caller squealed. "Hay T, soooo I was wondering when is your next break from the University?" There was a short silence at the other end of line as the person thought about the question. "Next week actually... Wait are you finally going to let me come and visit you?" Brittany giggled at her friend's forwardness. "Yes actually I was hoping you could come and visit me. I'll even pay half your fuel money." Brittany really hoped that her friend could come visit, they haven't seen each other in a while.

"No it's fine Britt. I've been meaning to come and visit you for a while now. I need a break away from Lima and you just gave me an excuse to come to New York." Brittany sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I'll send you my address and I'll call you again tomorrow. You don't need to bring anything. Just yourself, some clothes and spending money.

"Can't wait Britt! Talk to you later. Bye B."

"Bye T."

* * *

><p>Santana had been thinking about this plan for over a week now. She couldn't get the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers again off her mind. Santana knew what she had to do and she was going to try her best to succeed.<p>

She reached forward and picked up her office phone. "Liz, could you please call Ms. Fabray and tell her to come see me."

"Sure thing Ms Lopez, is there anything else I can do?"

"No that would be all, thank you Liz." Santana sighed, if this plan doesn't work she doesn't know what else she can try.

"Okay are you going to fire me? You better not, because I will kick your ass! Letting Liz call me? What's going on? Normally you just call me on your cell." Quinn stood in front of Santana's desk with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Don't worry, your job is safe. For now..." Santana stuck het tongue out and grinned at Quinn. Letting Quinn know that she was only playing and making Quinn's nervousness disappear. "Actually I want to talk to you about something important." Santana took a piece of news paper out of her briefcase and passed it on to Quinn. Quinn looked at the piece of paper with curious eyes, not understanding what it is about.

"I don't get it, it's just a piece of paper with advertisements on." Santana just rolled her eyes, "you know for someone as smart as you, your pretty dumb sometimes. Just look closer." Quinn looked harder at the piece of paper till her eyes landed on an advertisement with a pen scribbled star at the top of it. **LARGE OFFICE SPACE FOR SALE.**

Santana cleared her throat and took a seat next to Quinn. "I have a proposition for you, I want to open a new agency and I want you to be my business partner. We make a great team and I know this would be a wonderful experience for you." Quinn looked up at Santana with a frown on her face. "What about this agency? Are you going to let somebody else run it or what?"

Santana shook her head. "No, I'm selling it. I already have an offer, she offered me more than I ever even thought the agency is worth. It's enough to start the new agency and enough for us to buy all the equipment we need to get it started. Her name is Mercedes Jones, she's some big name in Los Angeles." Santana handed Quinn a gossip magazine with Mercedes on the front page, the word DIVA was written over her photo.

"I like her deal, all the employees get to keep their jobs. But those who want to come with me and work at the new agency is welcome. I'm going to talk to Kurt later and he can tell me what he would like to do. But I would love it if he could come with us. Quinn all you have to do is say yes."

Quinn still didn't truly understand the reason why Santana wanted to start a whole new agency. Did she want a new beginning? A fresh start? Or was there something else?

"I'm really happy that you asked me Santana. But there is just one thing that bothers me. Why? Why would you want to start a new agency? I've seen the profit that this agency makes, and believe me its good. Like really good. So why the new agency?"

Quinn saw something in Santana's eyes that looked like sadness but was quickly taken over by the look of anger. "My father's name is signed on the papers, he was the one who gave me the funding to start this agency." Quinn nodded, "okay, yeah I get that. But why don't you just change the paperwork? He doesn't care about this agency so he won't care if you change it."

"Yeah I know I should have changed it a long time ago, but now with Ms. Jones interested, it feels like I have a chance to break away from him. To start something on my own, to achieve success on my own. With my own money. If I do this, he can't hold anything over me ever again."

Quinn placed her hand on top of Santana's and whispered softly, "what do you mean he can't hold anything over you again?" Santana shook her head to try and keep herself from crying.

"He's the reason I had to break up with Brittany." Quinn gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Eyes wide in shock. "What?" Santana dropped her gaze and stared at her hands on her lap, "Yeah..."

"How did he find out? What did he say?" Santana's lower lip started to tremble and Quinn pulled her head against her chest. She felt Santana take a deep breath and her jaw starting to move against her chest. "Eric saw us kissing at the hospital, when Britt had burned her hand. I didn't think much about it, but turns out Eric couldn't wait to tell my father. I don't know what personal satisfaction he got out of that, but if he wanted to make my father really pissed at me, he reached his goal."

Santana took a deep breath and continued with her story. "My dad called me and told me that he wanted to see me, we got into an argument and he told me I was just confused and would regret it."

Santana pulled herself away from Quinn and wiped the tears threatening to spill away. "He told me I had to choose between the agency and Brittany. I had to choose the agency, because where else were you guys going to go? I told her that night that she didn't make me happy anymore." Santana began to cry and the tears rolled freely out of her eyes. "I had to... I had to lie to her Quinn, you should have seen her face. I felt like a monster... I love her so much Quinn."

Quinn pulled the shaking Latina in for a hug and whispered words like 'it will be okay' and 'we'll figure this out' into raven hair.

* * *

><p>"Please, please we have to get this place!" Quinn was jumping up and down like a little girl in a candy store. Santana thought she would be the one to react like that, but she enjoyed seeing Quinn so happy.<p>

"There is a lot of open space also a few rooms for separate offices or whatever you would like to use them for." The man who was selling the offices had this huge smile on his face, when he placed the ad a few days ago he didn't think he would get a respond so quickly.

"C'mon San! There is more than enough space for EVERYTHING. It's close to both our homes and we don't have to share offices! What more do you want?" Santana thought about it for a minute. She already walked through the place like 3 times and she loved it. She also told the man who was selling it, that she wanted to buy it but only if her friend says yes. So she decided to play with Quinn a little.

"I don't know Quinn, it's in a bad neighborhood... What if they brake in and steal all our stuff?" Santana winked at the man to tell him that she was only joking, he quickly winked back to tell her that he gets it.

"Seriously Santana... It's Manhattan..." Quinn rolled her eyes. Why the hell did Santana have to be so difficult sometimes? "What if we can't afford to pay the bills?" "We will work something out, but I'm pretty sure something like that won't happen."

Santana grinned at Quinn, "Do you really like it?" "I love it!" "Okay Q, then we'll take it." Quinn jumped up and clapped her hands, before Santana knew it Quinn enveloped her into a bone crushing hug."Thank you, thank you." Santana just giggled, "We're going to have the best agency in New York!"

They signed the papers together and paid the deposit with some of the money that they had saved up. Santana had already informed her father that she was selling the company, but he couldn't care less. She didn't tell him about the new agency, she was going to open with Quinn.

Santana is going to meet Ms. Jones tomorrow and sign over the agency to her. Ms. Jones was really happy when she heard the Latina finally accepted her offer and told Santana that once the agency is hers, Santana would have the money for it in the bank.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were walking down the street a couple of blocks away from their new agency. They were excited about the agency and that everything went smoothly. Ms. Jones is now the proud owner of Santana's previous agency and decided to call it Divalicious Models. Stupid name, but Santana couldn't care less, it wasn't her problem anymore.<p>

Santana and Quinn were working hard to get everything ready at the new agency. Even Rachel helped. Every employee who decided to stay loyal to Santana helped to get everything ready. Oh yeah, except Kurt. He was more like 'put that there' and 'don't lean against that wall'. New equipment were been bought, the walls were been painted, desks were bought, chairs were bought, everything they needed was there. They to find a name.

Quinn suggested S.Q modeling agency. Santana liked it very much and thought that maybe they should go with that.

Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone nudge her arm. She looked to her left and saw Quinn smiling at her. "I can't believe were almost opening our doors." Santana sighed and nodded her head, "yeah I can't believe it either. I'm really glad that Ms. Jones told us to keep some of our old contracts so we will still at least have some work to do when we open the doors."

"Yeah but the people in this industry love you San. It won't take long before everybody knows about the agency." Santana then remembered something. "Oh yeah! I thought about your name suggestion. I think we should use it. S.Q modeling agency. It's simple but nice."

Quinn looked overjoyed, she was thankful that the Latina took the name in consideration. "That's great Santana."

Santana nodded her head and they kept on walking towards the coffee shop that was now in front of them.

Once they bought their coffees and sat down, Quinn decided to talk to Santana about Brittany. "I think you should talk to Brittany." Santana rolled her eyes and started to stand up. She stopped when she felt Quinn's hand on her forearm. "Look before you go, just hear me out please." Santana gave in and took her seat again.

"Quinn I really don't want to talk about this." Quinn gave her a sad smile and continued, "I know this is a touchy subject, but I think it would be good for both of you. Tell her what happened and be honest with her... I talked to Rachel about this whole situation and she told me that Brittany is just as upset as you."

Santana was furious, "Quinn I didn't tell you what happened so that you could go and tell your blabbermouth dwarf of a girlfriend." Quinn sighed and sucked in her lower lip. "I understand that Santana. But just like you Brittany refuses to talk about it in detail and Rachel was really starting to get worried about her. Look I think you should work this out as fast as possible. Before you lose her for good." Quinn squeezed Santana's hand and left the Latina alone to think.

Santana knew that Quinn was right. She should talk to Brittany, before it's too late...

* * *

><p>The next night Santana found herself on the blond's front porch, she could hear loud music and giggling coming from the inside. She hoped that she wasn't too late.<p>

She gathered all the courage she has and knocked on the blond's door. After a few seconds a short woman with brown hair and the same color brown eyes opened the door. She squinted her eyes at Santana and tilted her head to the side. "Can I help you?"

"Hey... Uhm, yes please." Santana tried to look over the Asian woman's shoulder to see if she could find Brittany, but the taller woman was nowhere in sight. "Is Brittany in?"

Tina looked at Santana trying to figure out who this woman was then suddenly something in Tina's brain placed all the puzzle pieces together.

***Flashback***

**"What did she look like?" Tina asked. **

**Brittany had this goofy smile on her face but her eyes were filled with sadness. "She was Latina, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had gorgeous brown eyes and the softest black hair. Her skin was so soft and had this glow to it."**

"You must be Santana? I'm sorry but Brittany doesn't want to see you." Tina went to close the door but Santana pushed it open. "Please I just want to talk to her."

Out of nowhere the beautiful blond appeared behind Tina. "Who is it T?" She had the biggest smile on her face but it turned into a frown when she saw who was at the door. "What do you want Santana?"

"Brittany I just want a chance to talk to you. Please." Brittany scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, so that you can hurt me again? I don't think so..."

"Brittany wai-" but before Santana could finish her sentence Brittany slammed the door shut. Santana just turned around and dropped her head in defeat. Brittany must have already moved on...


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter! Hope you enjoy it, thanks to my best friend for helping with every chapter I post, you're the best!**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel stumbled into their apartment, lips moving frantically against one another and hands roaming fast over each other's bodies. They giggled at their clumsiness but didn't mind one bit. They were in their honeymoon phase and things couldn't get any better. Quinn moved her hands lower until she found the hem of Rachel's shirt. She didn't hesitate to pull it over the brunette's head. She pushed Rachel against the wall and just as she placed her hands on Rachel's thighs to hoist her up, they heard a groan.<p>

"Okay I seriously did not need to see that." Santana sat on their couch with her hands tightly covering her eyes.

Rachel gasped dramatically and covered her chest with her hands, she quickly looked at Quinn and quickly made her way to their bedroom. Quinn huffed in frustration and placed her hands on her hips, "you can open your eyes now."

Santana looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips. "I'm sorry for interrupting your sexy times... again." Quinn just rolled her eyes and Santana continued to tease Quinn. "You know Q, you two have been doing it like bunnies, don't you ever get tired?"

"Well it is our apartment and she is my girlfriend. And to be honest, no, I don't get tired of it. You and Brittany used to go at it day and night." At the mention of Brittany's name Santana's face fell. Quinn knew that Brittany was still a touchy subject but Santana needed to do something or move on.

"Look S, I gave you a key to the apartment in case of an emergency. Not so that you can squat on our coach and leave half eaten breadsticks on the coffee table. I get that you're going through a rough time but you need to work through your crap." Quinn may have sounded a bit harsher than she intended to but Santana understood what her friend was trying to say.

"Your right Q, but every time I go back to my apartment it just reminds me of Brittany. I miss her so much." Santana sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Then do something about it." At that moment Rachel came walking back into the living room, with a new shirt on. She looked quizzical at Quinn, "do something about what?" Quinn looked at Rachel and took her hand, she led them to the sofa opposite of the one Santana was sitting on and pulled Rachel on top of her while sitting down. "About Brittany, honey." Quinn nuzzled her nose into the crook of Rachel's neck. Santana saw the exchange and it made her hurt even more. She could have still had that with Brittany if she hadn't been so stupid.

"It's too late now anyway, she already moved on." Rachel frowned at Santana's words and shook her head. "I highly doubt that Santana, she would have told me if there was anyone new in her life."

Santana just shrugged, "well maybe she didn't this time. Looks like she's running through cultures, first the feisty Latina and now she's doing the emo looking Asian."

Rachel furrowed her brow and looked down at Quinn. "Asian?" They sat in silence for a moment until the lights went on inside Rachel's head. "Wait! What did she have like highlights in her hair?"

Santana looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow, "yeah I guess. I didn't get a good look before the door was slammed in my face."

Rachel stood off of Quinn's lap and made her way to her phone. "I'm going to kill her, she didn't tell me Tina is here to visit." Rachel typed a quick text and looked up to see confused looks on both Quinn and Santana's faces. "Oh Santana, you don't have to worry, Tina is an old friend. And totally straight."

Quinn let out a giggle and looked at Santana, "San swore she was straight too, until she met Brittany." Santana mumbled a reply that sounded like 'not helping' before throwing Quinn with one of the Sofa's pillows.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed since she found out that the Asian chick was only a friend of Brittany. Santana felt relieved and thought that she maybe still stood a chance with the beautiful blonde woman.<p>

Santana pulled her phone out of her handbag and typed a quick text out to Brittany.

**Hey Brittany. Can we please talk? I miss you so much - Santana.**

Brittany was sitting on her couch giggling at some random joke Tina just told her. Her phone started ringing and Brittany picked it up to read the text. The smile on her face disappeared slowly as she read the text. "What is it?" Tina scoot closer to Brittany so that she could see the text message Brittany has been staring at for the past 30 seconds.

Tina silently read the text and sighed. She looked over at her blonde friend and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know this has nothing to do with me, but I think you should give her a chance to explain."

Brittany finally snapped out of her stupor and looked at Tina with a confused expression on her face. "Why?" Tina sat up straight and turned her body to face Brittany. "Well, from the stories you told me I can tell that she made you very happy. I think she made a mistake and you should give her a chance to explain, work things out, maybe give your relationship a second chance."

Brittany nodded her head, taking in everything that Tina just said. She missed the Latina too and she would love to work things out with her. "Okay." Brittany said with a nod, "I'll hear what she has to say."

* * *

><p>Santana stood in front of the small cafe, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. Brittany finally gave her a chance to explain and ask her for her forgiveness. She wonders if Brittany knew what type of effect she had on her. Santana was a strong, hot piece of ass but with Brittany around she turned into a nervous wreck.<p>

She made her way into the cafe and spotted the blonde right away. The edges of her mouth curled upwards in a small smile. She made her way over towards the table the blonde sat at. "Hey, may I sit down?" Brittany nodded her head and gestured with her hand across the table to the open chair in front of her.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you." Brittany nodded again and inhaled a long breath, Santana knew that she wanted to say something so she kept quiet. "Look, I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face the other night. I was just so hurt, the things you said to me and then the kiss we shared in the bathroom. Everything is so confusing."

Santana felt guilty for making Brittany feel that way, "I'm sorry about the things I said to you, I want you to know that the reason I ended the relationship has nothing to do with the fact that you're a woman." Santana saw the hurt flashing behind blue eyes, she continued. "I lied to make the break up easier because I knew if I tell you the truth you would not have accepted it and just kept on fighting for our relationship. The truth is I love the fact that you are a woman, your soft skin, the way your beautiful voice sounds in the morning, when your being silly and when you danced around my apartment in nothing but one of my over sized T-shirts. Those were some of the best memories ever made" Santana gave Brittany a shy smile and Brittany blushed as she remembered all those things Santana was saying.

"Then be honest San, why did you really break up with me?" Santana took a deep breath and started telling the story of Eric, her father and the agency. She told Brittany about opening the new agency and that her father doesn't have a hold on her anymore. She hoped that the blond would understand but the more she told Brittany, the angrier the blond became. When she finished the story she looked expectantly at Brittany.

"Say something please?" Brittany shook her head and rolled her eyes. Santana could see that there were tears threatening to fall from the blonde's eyes. "I can't believe you Santana... We could have thought of something together. We were supposed to be in a trusting relationship. You should have told me!"

"I know Britt and I feel so guilty for not doing it differently. But I'm free now, we can finally be together without anyone trying to jeopardize our relationship."

Brittany just shook her head and stood up to leave, "How long till you choose something over me again? You had your chance and you screwed it up Santana." Brittany turned and left the cafe.

Brittany's words stung more than Santana thought possible. She swallowed the lump in her throat, willing herself not to cry. She paid the bill and made her way outside. She hailed a cab and made her way to her apartment. The whole time she and Brittany sat in the cafe neither of them knew about the pair of eyes watching their every move

* * *

><p><strong>Ding Dong<strong>

Santana groaned and rolled over in her bed. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table and sighed in frustration. Its 2:30am. Who in their right minds would be ringing her doorbell at this time of the night?

Santana pushed herself off her bed and made her way towards her wardrobe. She pulled out her silk robe. She couldn't just open the door standing there in her lady boxers and tank top. What if it was some kind of rapist psycho?

She made her way over to her front door and looked through the peephole of the door. She didn't see the persons face only that the person was wearing a black hoodie.

Something in her screamed not to but she opened the door anyway. Before she could say or ask the person anything she felt an arm wrapping around her neck and her air circulation being cut off. She thrashed her legs and tried her best to break free but she wasn't strong enough. She started seeing white spots and her eyes started to burn. Then suddenly everything went black...

* * *

><p>Santana woke up from the bright sunlight shining through her kitchen window. What the hell happened? What's going on? And where the hell is her kitchen table? She looked down at her body and found herself sitting in a chair, her robe was gone and she was sitting in her pair of lady boxers and her tank top.<p>

Santana tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes but frowned when she couldn't move her arms. She started panicking when she realized that her hands were tied behind her back. "What the fuck?" She breathed out. She tried her best to break free but a laugh stopped her from trying.

"You're not going to get loose sweetheart." Her face turned angry when she saw who the voice belonged to. "What did you do? Are you mad? Untie me right fucking now, Eric."

Eric just shook his head and walked over towards her. He kneeled in front of Santana and stroked her cheek with his rough fingertips. Santana recoiled at his touch but she couldn't back away far enough. "You are so beautiful, Santana."

Santana looked at him in disgust. She tried to break free again just so she could punch him but the rope he used to tie her hands together burned her skin. "You can try all you want Santana, you're not going to get free. Unless you agree to my little plan."

"What plan?" Santana practically hissed the two words. "Oh its simple, I'm going to take you out on a lovely date. You're going to enjoy it very much. After that you are going to show me how much you truly love me with the thing you do best, Sex. Then we are going to date for a few months, maybe even get married after a year or so. How does that sound?"

Santana laughed in his face, "You really think that you can just force me into being your girlfriend? I'm sorry Eric, that's not how it works."

Eric clicked his tongue at Santana, "who said anything about forcing you? I've seen the way you looked at me, when you where at the hospital with that blonde dyke. You still love me, you can't deny that."

"You're delusional! I'll never be with you again after you used me like that! I don't love you anymore!"

"Ahhh but see, you did! And we can always bring that love back. Just a few months with me and everything will be fine again. I will have my dream woman in my arms again, you will have forgotten about that woman and we will be happy."

"I'll never be happy with you. You can't force me to love you!"

"I can actually and I know that you're going to. Seeing you with another person just made me realize how much I missed you. I talked to your dad about your relationship with that woman but looks like his little girl outsmarted him, when I saw you two together at the cafe I knew I had to take matters into my own hands."

Eric disappeared and moments later he reappeared dragging a body behind him. The person he was dragging along tried to fight him off but failed due to exhaustion. He threw the person to the ground and Santana gasped in shock when she saw who it was.

There, lying on the floor, hands tied behind her back and tears streaming down her face, was Brittany. Santana tried to reach out to her but she forgot that she was tied up. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at Eric, "you're a monster. How can you do something like this?"

Brittany didn't keep her eyes off Santana and when Santana looked at her she could see all the love the other woman felt for her, she now understood that Santana had also suffered from her choices and that Brittany wasn't the only one left heartbroken after the break up. She tried to talk to Santana but she couldn't due to the duct tape taped around her mouth.

Eric searched around for something in his back pack that he placed on the kitchen counter just a few minutes ago. Finding what he was looking for he pulled it out with an 'ahaa'. He stalked over towards Brittany and pressed the tiny blade against the blonde's fair skin. Santana's eyes went wide as she saw how the scalpel was pressed against Brittany's cheek.

"Do you know how easy it is to cut someone's throat? It always fascinated me how a scalpel can cut through skin like a hot knife through butter. So what do you say Santana? Are you willing to give our love another shot?"

Santana saw how Brittany's eyes widen in fear as Eric pressed the scalpel harder against Brittany's cheek. Santana couldn't stop the rage that came up to the surface. "You're sick! Just let her go! She has nothing to do with this."

Eric gave out an evil chuckle. "Wrong answer." With that he dragged the scalpel along Brittany's cheek. Muffled cries could be heard from the Blonde as Crimson red liquid oozed out of her cheek. Brittany was now crying from the pain and fear mixed together.

Santana started to cry as she watched the blood dripping from Brittany's cheek. She felt helpless and she knew she had to give up and surrender to Eric, to save the love of her life. She didn't know that Eric would hurt anyone intentionally but after what he just did to Brittany, Santana couldn't risk him doing more damage to the blonde.

Santana gazed into Blue eyes, trying to show her emotions through her eyes. A lot I'm sorry's and I Love you's was communicated through their eyes.

She broke eye contact and looked over to Eric. "I'm yours, Eric. I'm yours..."

* * *

><p><em>Okay so what do you guys think? Please don't kill me or anything haha. Please let me know what you would want to happen next.<em>

_Sorry for any mistakes :)_

_Check out my other fic **Come & Save Me**_


	12. Chapter 12

okay so i'm really sorry... hope i haven't lose half of my readers.. hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>"Awesome! Finally the answer I was looking for." Eric had a megawatt smile on his face, he slowly turned to look at Brittany. "I guess we won't be needing you anymore." Santana and Brittany both let out muffled sobs as Eric grabbed Brittany by the hair, dragging her out of the kitchen.<p>

Seconds later a shattering sound could be heard and Santana instantly knew where the sound came from. From the glass coffee table in the living room. She could hear muffled crying coming from Brittany and then it was gone. Santana just closed her eyes and prayed that Brittany would be okay.

Never In a million years would she have thought that something like this would ever happen to her, being held hostage by a psycho ex-boyfriend is something you don't ever think would happen to you.

Eric sauntered back into the kitchen with a sick smile on his face. Santana couldn't look at him, he was a monster. "Did you kill her?" Santana just had to ask the question, who knew what Eric was capable of doing?

"No, but she won't be bothering us anytime soon. She is knocked out cold." Eric leaned against the stove with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his lips. "I knew that one day I would have you again. I just didn't think it would happen like this."

"Yeah, me neither," Santana mumbled. "What are you going to do with me now?" to say that Santana was terrified would be an understatement. Eric moved and kneeled in front of Santana. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her face a little closer to his. "You know I would never hurt you. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." Santana almost laughed at the words coming out of his mouth, he had hurt her badly just by hurting Brittany. But Santana knew that it would be best if she didn't say anything back.

Eric laid a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. What was supposed to be seen as a sweet, romantic gesture from Eric made Santana sick to the stomach.

She didn't want him touching her, kissing her or even being close to her. She just prayed for some sort of miracle to happen. He searched for something in her eyes and with a soft voice he told her that he loved her. To ensure her safety, Santana said it back.

Santana's prayers were answered when she saw a movement outside the kitchen door. Eric had his back to the door and she tried her best to keep looking at him to ensure that she doesn't give the away that she is seeing something.

"Please hug me." Eric gave Santana a smitten look and she sighed a sigh of relief when he wrapped his arms around her waist. The hug was awkward because Santana was still in the chair with her hands tied around her back.

Santana's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw Brittany's bloody figure in the kitchen door. She came back for her. With her eyes Santana motioned over to the knife holder next to the stove. Brittany saw what Santana was trying to tell her. Nodding to herself, she told herself she could do this and limped over to the knives. Just when Brittany started to pull the chef's knife out of the holder, Eric pulled back from the hug.

Santana started to panic and said the first thing that came to her mind, "kiss me!" Brittany felt herself wince when the words left Santana's mouth but she knew it was necessary. Now wasn't the time to feel hurt or jealous.

Relief washed over both the woman when Eric leaned in for a long kiss, his eyes closed but Santana's eyes staring intently at Brittany.

Brittany mustered up all the courage she could find in her body and pulled the knife out. With everything she had left in her she lunged forward and stabbed Eric three times in the back. He pulled back from the kiss with a pained expression and fell to the floor. He squirmed and screamed from the pain in his back.

Brittany didn't have time to think about she had just done and quickly stepped over him to reach Santana. She untied the raven haired woman as quickly as possible and pulled her in for a short hug. Santana looked at Brittany in shock and tried not to touch her. "Brittany, you have cuts everywhere."

Brittany just grabbed Santana's hand with her hand that had the least damage and dragged her towards the front door. "We can worry about that later, we need to get out of here first." Santana knew exactly where to go. Her neighbor, Noah Puckerman, was a police officer. She always knew that living next to a cop would come in handy some day, she just hoped he was home.

Santana quickly took the lead and yanked Brittany towards her neighbor's door. Once they arrived in front of the door, Santana and Brittany started pounding against his door. Brittany winced in pain at the pain in her hands and looks disgusted at the blood she left on the door every time her fist made contact with the wood.

When the door finally opened and a long man, with a Mohawk stood on the other side, Santana couldn't help but cry out in happiness. She pushed puck out of the way and entered his apartment while still dragging Brittany behind her. "Yo! Lopez, what the fuck happened to you two?"

"Puck! He tried to kill us! There is a psycho in my apartment, you have to help us please! Before he comes after us again!"

Puck's eyes shot open, he had heard and seen enough. He quickly went into 'cop mode'. He ran into his room and fetched his gun, pepperspray, handcuffs and a first aid kit. He appeared next to Santana seconds later and handed her the pepper spray. He pointed over his shoulder to a phone on the wall. "Call 911 like now," he then handed Santana the first aid kit after shooting a glance at a very pale and bloody Brittany, "and clean her wounds in the bathroom."

With that Puck was out the door, stalking his way to Santana's apartment. After Santana called 911 she took a very stiff Brittany to the bathroom down the hall. She helped Brittany to lift her legs over the side of the bathtub and thanked whoever was listening that Puck had a shower and bath in one.

"Britt, we have to wash off the blood okay?" Brittany just nodded, the shock of what happened was finally setting in. "I stabbed someone." She mumbled it softly, only to herself but Santana heard it. She took Brittany's cheeks in her hands and looked into her eyes. "You saved my life Brittany. I'm sure he is going to live. But you did the right thing, thank you." Brittany looked at Santana and nodded. She sighed when Santana turned on the water after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to take off your shirt and pants, okay?" Brittany nodded. She winced in pain when she lifted her arms up so that Santana could take of her shirt. When the most of the blood was washed off Brittany's body by the flowing water, Santana couldn't help but gasp. Brittany's upper body was full of cuts. Her hands had deep cuts on the side.

"Britt, what happened to your hands?" Santana already knew that the cuts on her arms and the cuts on her back were from the glass coffee table.

Brittany looked down at her hands and frowned. "I had to cut the rope with a piece of broken glass from the broken coffee table. I couldn't really see behind my back and I nicked my skin a few times. I didn't feel it much then, I guess I was too determined to get to you."

Santana felt her heart melt and she opened her arms up for Brittany. A genuine smile broke out on her lips when Brittany accepted the hug. Santana didn't care that she was standing under running water with her clothes on or that she was getting some of Brittany's blood on her clothes. She was just happy that she had her love, alive, in her arms.

Brittany was the first one to break the silence. "I love you so much Santana. And after what we went through today, I realized that I don't want to spend another second away from you." Santana pulled back just enough to plant a chaste kiss on Brittany's lips. "Me neither Britt, Me neither." Santana had a big smile n her face as she stared into blue eyes. She gently roamed her hands over Brittany's back, careful not to hurt Brittany more that she already was. But when Santana's right hand came into contact with sharp edge and she saw Brittany wince, her face fell.

"Britt, turn around. Please." Brittany slowly turned around and what Santana saw broke her heart. She wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong. There lodged in Brittany's back was a piece of glass. Santana could see that it was a long piece and she knew if she pulled it out, that she would do more harm than good.

"Okay Britt, don't panic but there is a piece of glass in your back. We have to wait for the ambulance so that the paramedics can take it out. I'll just take care of your other cuts now, okay?" Brittany nodded in understanding and took Santana's hand. "Okay, I'll just make sure I don't lean on my back or anything like that. I can't really feel it so I hope that's not a bad thing."

Santana went to clean Brittany's wounds and about five minutes later, Puck stepped into the bathroom. Both women flinched when they saw the man but relaxed when they saw who it was. Puck had a huge smile on his lips and he looked excited. "We got him, he actually tried to get away but thankfully the wounds on his back were bad so he didn't get very far. We just need to get a statement from you when you have been seen by a doctor." Puck then looked over at Brittany and saluted her. "You did really good Blondie, you were very courageous, and I salute you and your bravery."

Even though Brittany was pale from the blood loss, Santana could still see a small blush creep onto her cheeks. Brittany replied with a shy thank you.

Santana cleared her throat, "so where is the ambulance?" Puck pointed towards the door, "They were on their way with a stretcher when I saw them on the ground floor, and they should be here any moment."

Just when Puck finished his sentence, two female paramedics entered Puck's apartment. Puck went to greet them and showed them the way to the bathroom. Brittany was placed on her side on the stretcher. All the way down to the ambulance she never let go of Santana's hand. Santana also had to go to the hospital due to the burn marks the rope left on her hands. So they rode the ambulance together.

Brittany's eyes were on her all the way to the hospital, when Santana finally looked down at where Brittany was being tended to by the paramedic in the ambulance, she smiled at the beautiful girl. Brittany mouthed an 'I love you' to Santana and Santana couldn't help but say it back. Brittany brought Santana's hand to her mouth and pressed gentle kisses to Santana's knuckles with cold lips.

Santana knew they would be alright and once Brittany was fully healed Santana was going to make this gorgeous woman her wife. Come hell or high water…


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoa thank you so much for all the reviews and follows/favorites. I honestly didn't know that so many people were still interested in my story! Thank you so very much!**

**Also if you are reading this, you have survived 'the end of the world' :D**

* * *

><p>"Brittany, stop scratching!" Brittany slowly lowered her hands onto her lap and pouted up at Santana. "But it itches San."<p>

"Yeah I know baby but that means that it's healing, try patting it softly but don't scratch." Brittany tried to pat the scar on her back but it just looked awkward. Santana couldn't help but let out a giggle as she told Brittany to scoot forward in the hospital bed so that she could lend a helping hand.

Brittany had to receive a few stitches in her hands and on her back. Luckily the glass piece that was lodged in Brittany's back wansn't as large as Santana thought it was and once the glass was removed the cut only needed a few stitches.

After patting Brittany's scar for a few seconds Santana fluffed her pillow and guided Brittany to lie back. Santana took a seat next to Brittany on the hospital bed and took her hand. "So I talked to mike." Santana drifted off and Brittany's brow furrowed, she had no idea why Santana would be talking to Mike. "He is giving you a month off work, you know, to recover." Brittany was about to protest, saying she was fine and that it was unnecessary to be away from work that long but Santana squeezed her hand telling her that she wasn't finished talking.

"So I decided to take a month off work as well. I have spoken to Quinn and she told me that she could hold the fort on her own till I'm ready to get back to work. And I thought it would be a really good time to work on us. A whole month to ourselves."

Brittany thought about it for a moment and then she nodded, "yeah that sounds perfect, thank you." She wrapped her right hand around Santana's neck and pulled her into a long sweet kiss. The kiss was starting to get a little heated when they heard someone clear their throat awkwardly. Both girls glanced up and saw Brittany's doctor standing at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment there but I just want to go through a few things with Ms. Pierce."

Santana nodded and took a seat on the chair next to Brittany's bed. She looked on as the doctor asked Brittany as few questions, like how her scars were feeling, were they tender, itching etc. He told Brittany that she would be able to go home in two days and after being there for four days Brittany couldn't help but do a little fist pump. That caused Santana and the doctor to laugh at Brittany's antics. Santana knew the blond couldn't wait to get out of this hospital.

The doctor then proceeded to check the bandages on Brittany's hands and nodded to himself. That had to be a good thing, right? He told Brittany that he would see her tomorrow for the last time and with a smile and a wave to both girls, he left the room.

Brittany barely had time to breath out a sigh when Rachel came running through the door dragging an annoyed looking Quinn behind her. She pointed her hand toward Brittany and Santana in a stop motion and bend down, taking in deep gulps of air. Quinn just rolled her eyes and let go of Rachel's hand. Yup she and Santana were definitely thinking the same thing. Drama queen…

"Oh my gosh Brittany! How are you feeling?" before Brittany had the chance to answer, Rachel grabbed Brittany's face between her hands and inspected her face from left to right.

Brittany took Rachel's hands off her face and just laughed at her friend. "Like I told you on the phone, I am perfectly fine." Santana took Brittany's hand in hers. "Yeah just a few bumps and bruises." Santana joked.

Brittany laughed along but Rachel turned towards Santana with a glare on her face. "Bumps and bruises don't get stitches! This is your fault, you dragged Brittany into this mess."

Santana felt a pang of guilt in her chest and was prepared to fire back but Quinn quickly stepped in between the two brunettes and Brittany pulled Santana next to her on the bed. Brittany shook her head at her friend's behavior, "you know that isn't true Rachel. Santana didn't mean for any of this to happen and it was most definitely not her fault, she didn't know one of her ex-boyfriends was going to go all psycho on us." Brittany directed her gaze to Quinn after seeing the ashamed look on Rachel's face. "So Q how was your visit with Rachel's dads?"

Quinn blushed and pulled Rachel into a hug, kissing her on her forehead, "it went really well, it was almost cut short when Santana called us to tell us what happened but luckily you both were okay so we decided to stay."

"yeah they loved her, dad was so impressed with her when she actually knew was going on in the football game they were watching and daddy loved her from the moment she praised him on his vast collection of Broadway posters."

Brittany had a huge smile on her face, "I'm really happy for the both of you." Brittany felt a pain in her chest when she realized that Santana would never get the chance to meet her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>4 days later<strong>

"Britt, baby wake up." Brittany stirred in her sleep but didn't have any plans to actually wake up. "I brought you some tea and your meds. You know you have to take them." Brittany opened her one eye to look at Santana and groaned, pushing herself up she took the tea from Santana and drank her medicine.

They were at Santana's apartment and to be honest the place gave Santana the creeps, but she knew that she will just have to suck it up. She knew that Eric was locked up for good, Puck made sure of that.

Santana couldn't help but notice that Brittany had been awfully quiet these past two days. Santana sighed and took a seat on the foot of her bed, she reached out and started to massage Brittany's feet. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Brittany looked up from her cup of tea and shook her head, "it's nothing." Santana didn't believe that for one moment, "is it the apartment? Is that what's bugging you?"

"No San, it really isn't. I'm fine with being here, really. Though I'm really glad you replaced the coffee table and the carpet in the living room."

Santana scooted closer and looked in Brittany's eyes. "Then what is it Britt? Please talk to me, don't close up."

"Okay don't be mad San." "I won't be."

"It's just that I'm so scared that you'll leave me again. When we broke up I was so hurt from the things you said to me and then I was just angry. I couldn't believe that you chose something materialistic over me. But then seeing you tied up in that chair broke my heart and I forgave you right on the spot. I knew at that moment that I would do anything for you, even risk my life for you San. And I'm just afraid that now that I finally have you back, something is going to happen and separate us again. I won't be able to live through that again."

Brittany was now in tears and Santana knew from the wetness she felt on her cheeks that she was too. Santana took a deep breath and gave Brittany an honest answer.

"I promise you that nothing is going o come between us again, I will cherish and protect you just like you protected me. You mean the world to me. I will always love you the most." Santana pulled Brittany into a hug after softly kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next evening Brittany and Santana were busy preparing dinner. Okay well actually Brittany was trying to prepare it and Santana was trying her best to make Brittany forget about the food.<p>

"Leave it baby, we can order takeout. But first I want to taste you." Santana was sucking on Brittany's neck while trying to pull down Brittany's jeans. "Eager much San? You know you have to unbutton them first."

Santana just growled and quickly kneeled down to unbutton Brittany's jeans. When she finally pulled them down she helped Brittany step out of them. Too turned on to wait any longer Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's clothed center. Just when she was about to pull Brittany's lacey panties down her phone started ringing.

"Fuck! Really?" Santana couldn't help but feel extremely frustrated. Deciding to ignore it she went on with what she was previously planning to do.

Brittany, getting really curious felt the urge to glance at Santana's phone that lay on the counter behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she felt her eyes go wide and she quickly closed her legs, receiving a wine from Santana. "Really Britt? First the phone and now you?" Still looking at the phone, Brittany just blindly reached forward and tapped Santana several times on the head. "San, it's your father."

Confused Santana stood up and reached for her phone, she hadn't heard from him since the whole choose between Brittany and the agency incident. "Can I help you?" Santana growled into the phone.

She heard her father clear his throat awkwardly and sigh. "Hello Santanita, your mother and I were wondering if you and Brittany would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night."

Santana looked shocked at Brittany and couldn't think straight. Did her father just invite her AND Brittany to dinner? "Uh... yeah we'll be there."

Santana could hear her father sigh a sigh of relief. "Great, thank you. I will email you the details tomorrow morning. Have a good night." And with that the phone called ended.

Santana slowly lowered the phone from her ear and stared at Brittany. "I guess we are going to have dinner with my parents tomorrow night." Santana placed her phone back on the counter and stepped out of the kitchen. Brittany pulled her pants back on and smirked at what she heard Santana muttering to herself. "Cockblock of a father."

* * *

><p>Santana stood leaning against her bedroom door, she was watching silently as Brittany was fidgeting with the back of her dress. "You look beautiful."<p>

Brittany jumped a little and turned to smile at Santana. "Thank you, but I can't get the dress to cover up the bandage." Santana took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She placed a gentle kiss on the backside of Brittany's neck and then laid her head on Brittany's shoulder. They stood there in silence, just staring at their reflection.

"Please don't try to hide them Britt, they are a reminder of how brave you where. Something terrible happened to you but you stood up, held your head high and you came back for me. The more I see them, the more I fall in love with you."

Brittany blushed at Santana's words and turned around in her arms. "Besides scars are badass Britt." Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a gentle kiss on the lips. "You ready?" Santana gave her a nod and walked over to the bed to pick up her handbag.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany sat in Santana's car in front of a mansion of a house. Brittany's leg keeps bopping up and down and she keeps nibbling on her lower lip. Suddenly she turned around to look at Santana, "what if they hate me? I'm after all the woman who turned their daughter into a lesbian. And from what I've learned from past experiences, your father doesn't like me at all."<p>

Santana was also a little bit nervous but she didn't want to show it, she didn't want to freak Brittany out anymore than she already was. "They are going to adore you Britt. I can tell that they want to get to know you, otherwise my father wouldn't have invited us over." Santana gave Brittany's thigh a gentle squeeze and got out of the car. Seconds later Brittany's door opened and Santana held out a hand for her, "now c'mon."

* * *

><p>About ten seconds after they rang the bell the door flew open and Santana was being pulled into a hug by a petite Latina.<p>

"Ah my baby girl, I'm so glad that you are okay! I have missed you so much!" Maribel held Santana by the shoulders and gave her a once over, "you look good!" Santana smiled at her mother's happy mood and saw that her mother's eyes trail down to the pale hand still intertwined with hers.

Maribel smiled at the beautiful blond woman holding hands with her daughter. "And you must be Brittany! I'm Maribel, Santana's mother! It's nice to finally meet you dear!"

Before Brittany could reply she was being yanked into a hug by the older woman. A soft 'thank you' was whispered in her ear and after pulling back and seeing the look in the look in Maribel's eyes, she knew exactly what the thank you was for.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come in, come in!"

Santana took a few steps into the house but instantly halted when she saw who stood in front of them.

Mr. Lopez felt a flash of guilt wash over him when he saw how his wife interacted with his daughter and the woman who protected his daughter from a man he shouldn't have trusted to begin with. He felt ashamed for the way he treated the two women and all the heartache he directly and indirectly caused them both.

After having a long discussion with his wife about a week ago, Mr. Lopez finally stated to accept that his daughter was in love with a woman. When he saw his daughter halt in her footsteps and the blond haired woman frown in confusion, he decided to say something.

"Mija, you look as beautiful as always." He then stepped forward with his hand stretched out. "Brittany, it's a pleasure." Brittany quickly let go of Santana's hand and wiped her hand on the side of her dress before taking Mr. Lopez's hand and giving it a firm shake, "the pleasure is all mine Sir."

* * *

><p>After watching some embarrassing home videos of a very young and naked Santana, the dinner was ready.<p>

They all made their way to the big dining room table where Brittany pulled Santana's chair out for her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Mr. Lopez saw the sweet gesture and couldn't help but feel guilty again for judging their relationship before he even got to know Brittany, before he even saw them together.

"Before we eat, I have something to say." Everybody around the table's eyes was on him. He gestured with his hand towards Brittany. "Brittany, I would like to say how terribly sorry I am for judging you and for not respecting your relationship with my daughter. You really are an outstanding woman. And after what you did for my daughter and after I have seen how you treat her, I can honestly say that I wouldn't want anyone else to be with my daughter." Brittany nodded and said 'thank you sir' through a teary smile, Santana took her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Mr. Lopez then directed hi attention to Santana. "Mija I know I haven't been a good father and the things I did in these past few months is unforgivable. But I hope you can forgive me and whatever you and Brittany decide to do in the future, you have my full blessing." Santana stood up and gave her father a sweet kiss on the cheek and a long hug. "Thank you Papi, it really means a lot to me."

When Santana took her seat next to Brittany again, Mr. Lopez directed himself to his wife, he took both her hands in his and kissed them both. "And thank you my beautiful wife for blessing me with almost 30 years of marriage and a beautiful child. Also thank you for opening my eyes." Maribel pulled him into a hug and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

Mr. Lopez then turned forward in his chair and clapped his hands together, "alright let's eat." After about a minute of utensils clinking against plates, Mr. Lopez broke the silence, "So Brittany, tell me more about yourself."

* * *

><p>After dinner Brittany offered to help with the dishes, Santana and her father was watching a football game that Mr. Lopez missed during the weekend. "Sooo… I have your blessing for anything?" Mr. Lopez gave Santana a quizzical look, "yes Mija." Santana then turned to her father and whispered. "Will you still give me you blessing if I told you I want to ask Brittany to marry me?"<p>

Mr. Lopez looked shocked at Santana, but a good kind of shocked, and then whispered something back that made Santana's stomach flutter.

"Only if I can help you choose a ring."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were lying in bed together later that night. They were giggling about all the embarrassing photos of Santana and how her father tried to cheat when they played monopoly. Luckily Maribel saw him and took over as the bank. The night was perfect and Santana's parents loved Brittany. Santana was really glad that her father had come around.<p>

"See I told you they would love you!" Santana was pinning Brittany to the bed and gently tickling her. Brittany grabbed Santana's hands and pushed them down so that they were flat against her stomach. She then reached up to cup Santana's cheeks and pulled her down for a long passionate kiss. After a few long minutes of tongues slowly dueling with each other and lips caressing each other, Santana pulled back.

She stared into Brittany's beautiful blue eyes and quickly pressed her wet lips against Brittany's pulse point. She kissed her way up to Brittany's ear. "Let's go away for a while."

Brittany pulled back for a moment and stared at Santana, a grin broke out on her lips as she slowly started to pull Santana's dress' zipper down. "Where to San?"

Santana leaned down to kiss Brittany. "Anywhere you want to go babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so where do you want them to go? Please review and give me a place and why you want them to go there <strong>** if I choose your destination, I will use your name or a name you want as the Hotel manager? I was thinking South Africa, we have the wine, wildlife and variety of cultures?**

**Also a name for Mr. Lopez? I don't know any Spanish names **

**Thank you guys!**


End file.
